Future and Past Cross Path Once Again
by Rooroobazooka
Summary: Two new enemies have appeared in the future, and Trunks is overwhelmed by their power. After losing almost everything, Trunks is ordered to take two children with him as he goes back to the past to train. He faces several expected challenges but is love one of them?
1. Prologue

**Ok this will be so much better I promise. So let's get this party start it! This will be an Videl and Gohan and others fanfic later on but for now just bare with me on this.**

* * *

**_~Trunks' Timeline~_**

The world savior from the destructive duo of the Androids 17 and 18, lay in his bed sleeping from a long day of hard work. This savior name is Briefs Trunks, he has lavender long hair and sky blue eyes. If it wasn't for him people will be hiding and still fearing the threats of 17 and 18.

Even though it was the middle ofthe day, Trunks' mother was in the hospital decorating and upgrading it. Everyday a new child, teen or adult walk through those doors, since the 17 and 18 has left this world in ruins. In any kind of pebble at a building it can collapse right in front of your eyes.

As Trunks' mother, Briefs Bulma was adjusting the lights of one of the hospital bed, a nurse rush in the room with a little boy and girl. They both are bleeding badly, and the boy lost his right arm and is in worst conditions. The girl has broken limbs and fracture bones on her arms. "Oh my gosh, what happened to them?" Bulma says as she helps the nurse attached them to the machines.

The nurse clean the blood off of them with Bulma's help. "All I know they said they saw a flash of light and it hit a building behind them. I'm guessing they were siblings and this boy tried to save her. But it wasn't enough." Bulma looks in horror of what the nurse explained. "You can go I home and take care of the savior, Mrs. Briefs." She shook her head no.

"That's not necessary, Trunks is capable to take care of himself. Please call me Bulma not Mrs. Briefs."

"Oh ok, Mrs. Bulma."

"I'll be right back I need to make a call." With that Bulma walks out theroom and dials Trunks number quickly. She hears the rings of the phone trying to reach Trunks, when the rings stop she hears a sleepy voice that belongs to Trunks.

"Hello?" Trunks echo into Bulma's ear.

"Trunks, I think we have a new threat on our hands." Trunks sleepiness vanish soon the words 'new threat' left his mother mouth, making him be more alert then he was before. "Come to the hospital and I'll explain what ok heard."

"Ok, mother I'll be there." Trunks hangs up and the line goes dead.

* * *

Trunks get up from his bed, and take a shower. When he got out he threw some like blue boxers on, black jeans and a black tank top with his Capsule Corporation blue jacket. "I wonder what kind of threat is it." He thought out loud as he grab toast that was waiting for him on counter in the kitchen.

After he grabbed the toast he walk out the house locking it and flies towards the hospital in top speed that he can. Once he was near the hospital, he landed and started jogging there to meet his mother in the front of the hospital.

"Trunks, we need to talk after you see thses two children conditions." Bulma told Trunks as soon as he was in front her. Before he can reply with an 'okay' she drag him inside the hospital and into the room with the children.

Soon as Bulma's only child saw the conditions of the children his eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, this is terrible! What happened to them mother? They are to young to be in this condition as they are now." His rage soon started to raise and slowly turning into a super saiyan, but he focus his ki not to go super saiyan.

"Trunks, don't go in here." They both walk out the hospital and then Trunks picks her up and takes Bulma into a distance plain grounds where no organisms lived at.

He put her down and goes super saiyan. "Mother, I need to know what happened now."

"The nurse, that brought them into the room said that a light flash of light hit a building next to them. They may be siblings so that's why we left them in the same rooms. Anyways the boy tried to save the girl as much he could that's why he injured more." Bulma told Trunks which made him growl.

"Whoever hit the building with the ki blast is going to pay." Bulma put a hand on Trunks to have him calm down. "Mother they were just innocent children and now there life is on the line because of whoever did that."

"I know but let's do whatever we can for them flight now and worry about the threatlater."

"Hai, mother." Trunks power down from his god power like as people say to his lavender hair and sky blue eyes.

"Trunks I want you to know, if the threat is really big like Cell was I want you to say in the past for you to have a better chance of living."

"Are you insane mother! I will not leave this timeline to let everything me and master did be for nothing! How could you even think that mother! I will never leave this timeline to live in the past!" Trunks glared at Bulma in disbelief that she just told him that.

"Trunks, I don't want you to go either but if it's something like you can't possibly save us all from this threat! If you don't remember you have died in the past when you were in the cell games! And Gohan will understand what I was asking of you." Bulma tried to reason with Trunks.

"No! I will not leave to let all the people that's left on to wait and rot to death! I'm going to save this world that my master Gohan gave his life for everyone to live and for me to take his place to live carry on his legacy!" Trunks had some glaze of tears in his eyes as talk about Gohan giving his life to fight.

Bulma sighed because she saw Trunks wouldn't budge for now. "Ok Trunks, let's go back to the hospital." He nods and picks her up from where she stand in front of him. He levitated up to the sky and flew high speed to get back to the hospital.

_'Master Gohan, I hope you know I'm truly sorry for letting your die by the hands of those monsters. If only I was stronger I could have helped you take on the Androids.' _Trunks said to in his mind as he remember all the great time he and Gohan spend together when he was alive.

* * *

**That's a rap for this first chapter. I hope you like this one. Sorry again for deleting the other one.**


	2. Mocking Androids

_**~Trunks' Timeline ~**_

Our world savior have been on guard and focusing sensing any threading ki among the rest of the people of earth. It been three days since Bulma told Trunks about what happened to the children in the hospital. The children haven't woken up yet. Bulma been taking care of them and watching them carefully every waking moment she has left on the earth.

"Mom I got medicine you asked for." The lavender hair teen said as he walks into the hospital room she is in.

Bulma looks at her son and smile kindly. "Thanks, Trunks." Taking the medicine from Trunks and then start dabbing some medicine she made as a cream. She dabs it on the two kids wounds.

All sudden Trunks and Bulma heard an explosion from outside. "Mom stay here!" With that Trunks runs out to that explosion as fast as he can. Once he got there he looks around and he didn't sense nothing at all. "What happened why can't I sen-"

Trunks get cut off by something incredibly fast punching him in the stomach with so much force sending him into a car. He cough up blood as he went flying, and his pupils shrunk in shock.

"Well, well, well, it looks like you aren't as sharp as Dr. Gero and Cell thought you were." A figure in all black said to Trunks. "Jeez, I figured you would put more of a fight but I was wrong. Since you didn't see me coming."

Trunks groaning and gets up and then goes super saiyan. "Who the hell are you? What are you talking about bastard?"

The figure starts chuckling. "For the son of the smartest women left on this earth you aren't very bright. Didn't you even think why you didn't sense me?" The lavender hair fight blinks and then it hit him what the figure was.

"You're an android!"

"Well it took you awhile to realize it." The figure smirked. "The best part is this." The figure starts step into the light for Trunks to see him. Once he did Trunks' eyes were wide in shock of what he see.

The android step out and Trunks clearly see his father, Vegeta. The android didn't exactly look like the late Vegeta. Unlike Vegeta, the android has a big scar on his shape as a 'T' on left cheek of his face a little close to his left eye.

"F-f-father...?" Trunks stuttered in shock to see the android before his eyes.

"Ah, and there is the fun part will begin now." The android walks closer to 'his son', Trunks. "I wonder what your mother will say when she sees her beloved husband or lover. Oh by the way, my android number is 25." Android 25 grabs Trunks by his hair, and then elbow in the stomach in fast rhythm a few time.

Trunks falls down and cough up blood onto the floor. "L-leave my mother alone...!" He gets up and try to attack android 25 but the android catch his punch.

"That's cute, but you can't do anything about it. Oh by the way look at this neat trick I stoke from your master, Gohan's father." He put two fingers on his forehead. "The Instant Transmission."

"NO!" Trunks dive towards the android to attack but he just collided with the floor at the last second because android 25 vanished before he can touch him at least. "Crap! I need to stop that bastard from getting to mother!" He force himself and flies towards the hospital.

* * *

Android 25 stands near the door of the hospital room Bulma was in taking care the kids. He clears his throat make himself sound like the late Vegeta.

Bulma turns and looks at Vegeta with shock in her eyes. "V-vegeta!?" She walks towards him with tears in his eyes."I-I...t-thought you were dead!" Her arms flung around his neck.

Android 25 hugs her tight. "Those darn stupid androids, locked me up instead of killing me." He says sounding like Vegeta. "They torture me and my saiyan pride." He growls at his sentence.

Bulma just hold him crying. "T-they are gone now, Trunks, our son killed them. He saved all he can."

Before android 25 can say anything, Trunks barge in. "Is that our brat?" Bulma simply nods.

"Mother! Get away from him! He is not who say he is!" Trunks yells at Bulma and glares at android 25.

"What you talking about?" Bulma says wiping her tears away with her hand.

"That bastard! Is android! His number is 25! We need to destroy him, mother!"

"What! Trunks why would you think that?!"

"He attacked me! And said it to me!"

"Trunks sweetie maybe it was someone else."

"No! It wasn't! That isn't dad!"

Bulma goes up to Trunks and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yes it is." Trunks glares and firmly grab her shoulders and shook it a bit.

"Mother no it isn't! Father would have gotten out a long time ago if it was him." Trunks shouted at Bulma.

"Boy, how do you know what I went through with those darn android?" 25 glares at Trunks like Vegeta would glare, but right on time they hear an explosion but this time it wasn't from 25, which made him smirk when Bulma wasn't looking at Trunks. "If I was an android why, would I be here not killing huh, boy?"

Trunks growls and glares. "I need to go see what that was." Before Trunks can fly out 25 grab him and says.

"I'm coming with you, son." Bulma tears up.

"Please be safe both of you."

"We will be fine, women. I promise we will be safe." 25 said grabs Trunks and fly out with him. When they were safely above the hospital. "That was nice, now time to say by to your mommy boy." 25 said changing his voice back to normal, and with that being said he charge a ki blast aiming it at the hospital.

* * *

Bulma has a bad feeling about something heading towards the hospital, so grab the kids that are laying lifeless. She looks around and all she blood everywhere. There lies lifeless body with no soul or anything.

The scene of blood everywhere even on the ceiling. She can't believe she was so blind on not seeing or hearing people run away or hear them scream. "Was...Trunks, right about my Veggie...?" Bulma asked herself as she runs out taking mental notes on her surroundings.

Soon as she was out and a block away from it, she sees a grayish color ki blast shoots the hospital. The ki blast made the hospital crumble into pieces in front her eyes.

* * *

Trunks' eyes widened in horror as the ki blast collided with hospital where all those people he thinks that are alive and his mother. "NO! MOTHER!" He yells on top of his lung and tears starts to fill his eyes.

"25, stop this is enough." A voice said behind Trunks making him turns slowly to the voice. Now everything he ever knew was falling apart before his eyes.

"M-master Gohan?!" He notice the smirk on his precious 'Master Gohan's' face lies a smirk that is evil to him.

"Nope. I'm Android 24 and I killed everyone left on this earth but you." The new android says.

The android looks just look like Gohan but he has brown hair and both his arms. The android is a purple tank top and black jeans on. "Cell, thought it was a good idea to make look like your Mast Gohan. I think they were right." He smirk grew by the second.

"NO! THIS IS JUST AN HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE!" Trunks starts to lower down with no hope left for stopping them. "Father...Master Gohan...Mother...Goku...I failed you all...I'm sorry." Tear starts to flow down uncontrollably from his face and he starts hitting the floor.

The two android just look at each other and laughs at Trunks being helpless. "Who so pitiful now, 25."

25 goes to Trunks and then grab him by the shirt lifting him up. "Lost you fighting spirit son?" He knee drunks in the stomach and blood gust on his face. 25 five didn't stop until Trunks started breathing heavily.

_'Trunks, what are you doing? Are really gonna give up? Didn't I teach you to never give up in a fight?' _A familar voice said in Trunks' head making his eyes widened.

"M-master Gohan..?"Trunks whisper to himself and looks around trying to find his master.

_'I'm not there, I'm in the other world with everyone. I'm with this guy call King Kai. He trained my father. But that's not the point. They didn't kill Bulma or those to kids. Fight for there sake. You can do this. Your father Vegeta, My father, Goku and I will be here to give you power to lend.' _Gohan's voice rang through Trunks head.

"They too strong...I can't, I just can't." Trunks force himself up and scared as a child. He runs sensing his mother ki and goes to her.

"Let's leave him for a day to grief over his stupid little life and we kill him later." 24 say with a smirk. "Plus we can try to fine those Namekians' new planet, to use the dragon balls, so we can bring Cell and Dr. Gero back to life."

"Fiiiiiiiiine, we will wait." 25 said annoyed that he have to wait.

* * *

Bulma just made it home and lay the kids on a bed, breathing heavily. Trying to catch her breath, Trunks ran in and hug her crying. "Mom...I...can't. I can't beat them...I'll need to help...from Goku, father, Piccolo and Master Gohan..."

"Trunks, I'm sorry I didn't want to listen to you, and If you go to the past take those two kids with you. Past me can help them more than I can. And if you go make sure to come right actually after you left..."

Trunks nods and hugs her. "Mom, I'm sorry.I'm not strong enough and I let this all happened..."

"Rest for right now, you need the rest right. I'll wake you up at ten at night so you can leave at night so they will not know." Bulma say.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I'm pretty sure they don't know about me."

"Ok, mom.."

* * *

In the other world Gohan growls at Trunks' coward ness at that moment. "This is your fault brat! You trained him you should have made him fight until his life was taken from him!" Vegeta shouted at Gohan.

"Vegeta! This isn't the time to start a fight with Gohan." Goku says stepping in front of him and Gohan. "Trunks is just a child, he is scared. Even if he is a saiyan, he isn't like us. He needed to withdraw from that fight."

"Dad's right..." Gohan sighed.

Vegeta growls and grabs Goku by his gi. "Kakkarrot, my son shouldn't have back away from that fight. If your son had trained him better none of this would have happened! He should have fought for my honor! That ANDROID MOCKED ME AND TOUCHED MY WOMEN!"

Gohan bowed his head. "I'm sorry. But I understand Vegeta how you feel. I want to destroy the androids as much as you do but we can't do anything."

"Don't worry, Trunks will beat them somehow. He is gonna go to the past to ask for our guidance for this. Like last time Trunks, will be come stronger." Goku says watching what Bulma told Trunks.

Both Vegeta and Gohan nod their head and then looks at Goku. "Dad, if he mange to do it, how would those to kids be any help? It will only be Bulma and Trunks and those kids left on Earth."

"I don't know,son. I really don't know." Goku sighed and then they hear Goku stomach growled making him laugh. "Let's for get all this seriousness and go eat food!"

King Kai who been there the entire time sweat drop with half saiyan bread and the prince of all saiyan.

* * *

Bulma wakes up Trunks at the time she said she was. "Trunks, get up now." She beings to shake him to wake up. "Trunks you got to go back to the past now."

"Mmhmm..." Trunks says as he starts to wake up rolling over on the other side of the bed. "Five more minutes..." He yawns.

"Trunks, up now. You need to go get help from Goku, Gohan and your father in the past. Now up now." Bulma hiss at Trunks making him get up quickly.

"Hai...!" He gets up from his bed. "Let me change first mom." Bulma agreed and picks up the kids and open the the time machine from its capsule. Then she set the kids gently in it making enough space for Trunks to get in.

Trunks change into a green tank top, his blue jacket over that and put on black blueish pants on. He slip his sword around his waist instead of his back like he did when he went back to the past. _'I'm sorry for being a coward Master Gohan. I'll make you all proud. I'll become stronger and take care of everything here. And I'll fine Namek somehow.' _

"Done yet?" Bulma called out to Trunks.

"Hai, I am. I'm ready to go." Trunks walks out to her with a determine look. "I'm gonna make them all proud. I'll wish them all back mom. I promise." He hug her tightly.

"I know you will. Just be careful and look after them please."

"Hai I will mom." Trunks get in the time machine and then waves at Bulma before pressing the button to go back in time to the past.

* * *

_**~Past Timeline~ **_

Everything was nice and calm in the past. It was night fall already and everyone is off to bed but not our young savoir of the Cell Games, Gohan. He is lying in bed watching his two year old brother sleep.

"Maybe I should train outside or something..." Gohan whisper to himself but before he can do anything he sense a familiar Ki, making him smile. "Trunks, is back."

He gets up from his bed and sneak out his house and fly towards the familiar Ki as fast as he can but soon as he gets there. He is confuse why there are kids with him. "Hello Gohan." Trunks bows at him.

"Hello, Trunks, but what you doing here and with those kids?" Gohan asked.

"I'll tell you in the morning. First I need to go see my mother. I don't want to explain amy of this twice." Trunks said picks the kids up and set them on the floor for a second and put the time machine in his capsule.

"Ok." With Trunks left with the kids in his hands.

* * *

**Hey guys...sort it took so long! But I got the chapter done. Yeah I know jump into the plot fast but that's not where I am going to. So don't judge. Comment if you like.**


	3. He Screwed Up

**This will now focus in the past mostly now.**

* * *

Once Trunks landed at Capsule Corporation, he walks in with the kids over his shoulder. He goes straight to the generator Bulma build for Vegeta. The generator is the same as the one that Vegeta use to use when he worked for Frieza.

Bulma woke up from her slumber cause the noise the generator was making so she gets up to check. When she get to the generator and shock to see Trunks there with an apple in his hand. She take in every detail he has at the moment. "Trunks, what you doing here?" She hugs him making smile.

"Hey mom." Trunks hugs back and then let go. "I came back because I need help from everyone. I'll explain more later but these kids are the first thing, I need to take care of." He say with a serious look on his face.

Bulma nods and looks at the kids. "Ok, but you need to tell me their conditions are." Trunks sighed at that.

"I don't really know. You in the future been taking care of the while I was dealing with something. All I know they seem to be in a coma maybe. They haven't woken up in three days. Their ki is very low." Trunks explain to Bulma.

"Ok, I'm gonna need you to get senzu beans. So I can make some medicine with it in it. Don't waste a lot of time. These kids will need you." Bulma say and start writing things down on paper.

"Hai, will do mom." With that Trunks run out and toward Korin's Tower.

* * *

Vegeta wakes up cause the lack of warmth that was missing from his bed. So he gets up from the bed and go to Bulma. "Woman!? Where the hell are you?" He walking around the almost empty house.

Bulma hears Vegeta's call and a vein pop out. '_When he learn to call me by my name instead of woman.' _She thought to herself. "In here!" She calls out her saiyan Prince.

Vegeta follow the sound of Bulma's voice. Once he gets in the same room as her, he looks around he room and then spot the two kids. "Who the hell are they?" Was the first thing he asked with a piss off look.

Bulma sweat dropped. "These children are from the future. Trunks, just brought them here."

Vegeta growls. "Why is that boy, is here? He couldn't tell you to fix them in the future." Vegeta barks. "He screwed something up, I just know it."

"Vegeta, that isn't what matters at this moment. The thing that matters is that helping these kids."

Vegeta growls and looks to the side. "Where is that boy anyways?"

"I send him to get senzu bean." Without another word Vegeta runs out the house and flies towards Trunks.

* * *

Somewhere far away, the place that Piccolo trained Gohan as a small boy. A saiyan space pod crash landed into a large rock.

"AHHH!" The person in the space pod yells as the space pod hit each layer of the rock. Once the space pod stop falling, it open to show a figured. The figured of a young woman, comes out of it. She is wearing a feminine saiyan armor that is medium color of purple.

She groan and hold her head with dot eyes. "That's the last time, I get in that cursed pod." With that she sits down and search for a certain person ki.

Once she locked into where his ki is at, her eyes sparkles and grins then fly off towards that ki. As closer as that girl got she gets an aura of excitement. This girl has short black hair that framed her face and was parted at the side in the front, and went freely down to her waist in the back and dark purple eyes. A brown tail that she have around her waist.

* * *

Once Vegeta found Trunks who was already flying back towards the capsule corp. Trunks notice Vegeta and then goes super saiyan. "BRAT!" Vegeta yells and then punch him in the gut.

Trunks lose his balance from the punch and groans. "Father.." He cough up. "Nice to see you too.."

Vegeta grab him him by the shirt. "WHAT DID YOIU SCREW UP!? IN THE FUTURE?" He yells at Trunks with his vein popping out.

Trunks looks to the side. "Father, I'll tell you in the morning, because I want to explai-"

"VEGGIE-ONIICHAN!" A voice said and tackle Vegeta all ways to the ground. Trunks blinks and look at the the person who did that.

Vegeta eyes widened in horror at who tackle him. "S-serori." Was the only thing he said before going in complete shock ignoring the pain from the fall.


	4. Vegeta's Childhood Friend

**I do not own any db, dbz or dbgt characters. This Character name Serori not really my own character, its Lovelylily13's character cause it reflects her and some move the character use will be like Goran (Mint) Son. One of Lovelylily13 character, so I give her all the credit for this character. Oh and an appearance of another character that isn't mine either later on.**

* * *

As the prince of all saiyan is in complete shock of the girl in female saiyan armor, hugging him tightly refusing to let go of him. His son, the world savoir in the future watch this scene in confusion. He became more and more confuse as the girl repeated..

"Veggie-oniichan, did you miss me?! Did ya!?" She keep repeating with her eyes sparkling like a child getting what they want on Christmas morning.

Vegeta quickly recover from his state and looks at the girl on him. "Serori, get off of me now!" He barked at her making the girl known as Serori to get big sad puppy dog eyes. This makes the prince to regret what he just said to Serori.

Serori eyes starts to water and her bottom lip starts to quiver. "Veggie-oniichan, you didn't miss me!?" She cried out and then hits him hard making Vegeta gasp for air a bit.

_'Of all people! Why did this brat have to come now! This is gonna be a nightmare!' _Vegeta thought to himself. "No, no, no. I didn't say! I did miss you, Serori." He tried to assure Serori he did miss her but having a hard time to do so.

Serori gets up from Vegeta and flies up. "Hmph, yeah right you big liar." She pouts and looks away. "After all these years since Frieza blew up our planet you've became cold hearted towards me." She pouts even more, before she can say anymore Trunks interrupt her.

"Father, who is that and why are you acting oddly towards her?" His voice interrupts he two full breed saiyans. Serori looks up at him and then blush a bit. She quickly took notice of his lavender hair, piercing blue eyes that shows calmness, and she notice how he was wearing a tank top showing his muscles.

Vegeta looks at his son and sighs. "This is Serori, she is the last female saiyan. Before Frieze blew up planet Vegeta my father and her mother send her to a planet to keep her safe." Vegeta flies up next to his son. "She has a pure heart like that fool Kakkarrot." Looks at Trunks seriously. "Do _**not** _piss her off, brat. Got that?"

Trunks blinks first to distinguish what he just heard, but then nods at his father. "Ok." He looks over the remaining female full flesh saiyan.

Serori looks back at Vegeta's offspring as well. "What's your name, kid?" She said which made Trunks' vein to pop out because that the one thing he hates to be call

"I'm not a kid! I'm twenty-three not some kid. I'm a man!" Trunks bark at but in his voice sounds like he is whining instead. The female saiyan just roll her eyes.

"Are you done whining, _kid_?" She teased with a smirk on her face.

Trunks growls. "I'm not a kid! I am a man who can transform into the legendary super saiyan!" He bark and whines more.

Serori just laughs. "You think that is impressive? I bet I can beat you just using half my strength." She smirks at him and looks at Vegeta. "If that's ok, Veggie-oniichan."

"You can't fight the brat. He needs to go to the woman to hand her those cursed senzu bean." Vegeta says and flies towards capsule corp. "Aren't you coming, you two?" He shouts at him because he is far ahead.

"Yeah!" They both say and fly together towards Vegeta.

"Kid, gonna say your name or I have to find out by myself?"

"Stop calling me kid!"

"Tell me your name then _kid." _Serori glances at Trunks as he flies next to her.

"My name is Trunks! Now don't call me kid!" Trunks growls at her.

"Ok, ok."

* * *

Once they all three landed Trunks runs inside to his mother to gibe her the senzu bean. Once Trunks reach his mother, he sees her drinking a cup of coffee and taking notes of the children conditions. He walks up to her and hold the senzu beans to her. "Here I got them "

Bulma looks at her future son's image and takes the bag from him. "Thank you, Trunks. You can rest easy, I promise they be will alright." She assured him and smiles softly making him smile as well.

"Hai." As he was about to walk away he stops and looks at his mother. "Oh, there is a saiyan girl downstairs that knows, father. And she his calling him 'Veggie-oniichan' " Trunks mocks how Serori says 'Veggie-oniichan'.

Bulma just stares at him for a few seconds before laughing hard. Trunks chuckle with her mother before leaving her there to work.

* * *

Sun ray hits Trunks face as morning comes in from the open shades in the living room, he crashed for the night. He turns to see a small girl curl up into his chest. He push himself up and the girl is still holding onto him in her sleep.

Trunks looks around to see if he can spot his father or mother or his grandparents. Finally his eyes landed on his father who was leaning against the wall chuckling. "Father? Who is this child and why is she holding on to me?" He questioned.

Vegeta looks over his future son image. "That's Serori, and she sleeps with whoever she feel comfortable sleeping with. You were half asleep and told her sleep with you since she was complaining, about some crap. Then change into a four year old."

Trunks just stares at him confused. "Don't asked." His father finished.

"Breakfast is ready!" Trunks and Vegeta both heard comes from the kitchen. They knew the voice belongs to Mrs. Brief, Bulma's mother.

Those where the only words that took to wake up four year old Serori. She quickly let go if Trunks and runs to the kitchen. The two saiyan princes follows the four year old to the kitchen.

Once they got there, they see Serori eating like a true saiyan would. "No doubt she is a saiyan, but for a girl she is gonna get fat." Trunks announced, which made Serori vein pop out and turn to him and glares.

"What did you say?" Serori jumps off from her seat and glares harder.

Trunks just stares at her and laughs cause at that age Serori was no use of intimate him at all. Serori raised her ki, a dangerous aura surrounding her. "Take that back Asshole."

Trunks didn't notice her ki has went up. "Make me, brat." He spat at her with a smirk playing on his lips.

Serori summited her own smirk on her face. "I warned you, now you gonna regret it." With that being spoken by the four year old, she in quickly had Trunks on the floor wailing in pain. She was standing on Trunks' back and pulling his arms hurting him greatly. "Take it back now." Serori hiss at him. "Or I'll hurt you more."

Vegeta watch Trunks groan in pain and screams and he does absolutely nothing to help his son. He pretend that he doesn't see anything and eats like he normally do.

"N-no!" Trunks said which was a big mistake, all he saw was a small fist connect with his face, before complete darkness. Mrs. Brief just wave off the scene she sees thinking it is a friendly game or spar and making more food.

Serori gets up and goes her seat and eats. "Hmph, that shows him." She get an aura as she eats her food angrily.

* * *

Far away from West City, the world savoir of this time, came back from his early training session with his first mentor, Piccolo. He snuck back into his room before his mother realized that he been training without her permission.

The sound of Gohan crawling back in the window makes, his little brother Goten to starts to wail because Gohan step on a squeak toy. "Dang...so much for being quiet..." He whispers and quickly goes to his little brother and pick him up.

Goten cries and whines loudly. "Hey, squirt don't cry. Your Oniisan, Gohan is here to protect you." His big brother who is thirteen try to make him crying before their mother came in. As he cried louder, their mother burst into the room.

"Mommy is here!" Chi-chi announced as she took her youngest son who was wailing loudly. "It's ok, Goten. Mommy is here and will get you something to eat." With that they both left Gohan in the room alone and the wailing became quieter as they walk away.

* * *

Later that day, Gohan goes to his mother with determine look in his eyes. "Mom?" He calls out to her make her turn to him.

"Yes, Gohan?" Gohan looks at her in the eyes.

"Can I go to Bulma's house? Future Trunks is there and I really want to know why he is back. So can please can go?" The two stares at each other for a long time before having Chi-chi agree.

"Fine, but me and Goten are coming with you."

* * *

Finally when Trunks regain consciousness, his vision was blurry but looks around. The first thing he caught his eyes on was that Serori was hovering over him, still as four year old. "Finally, you're up. I thought I killed by accident." She shrugs.

Trunks about to say something but was interrupted by his growling stomach making him turn slight pink out if embarrassment. "Time Twister!" Serori says and then she starts age and growl until how she was when Vegeta and Trunk encounter her. "I'm gonna make you food, kid."

Trunks just nod to tired to argue with the woman before him as she walks to the kitchen. He got up to go check on the children. Once he gets there to see Bulma holding the kid that is the boy and starts inject the medicine she made with senzu bean in him.

The next moment he sees that the boy start to stir and then open his eyes. He sits up and looks for his little sister they are guessing. "Where is she...?" He says and then spotted her making his eyes eyes widened and whisper her name.


	5. Kids Awaken

"Kibō...!" The boy said and tried to go to his sister but was stop by Trunks. The boy glares at him and whines, "Lemme go! You stupid savoir!"

Trunks just held him. "Little guy, calm down. Your sister will be alright but you need to calm down and tell me what your name is." Trying to calm him down made the boy struggle worse but then they heard Trunks' younger self start crying in the next room. He watched his mother in this timeline go get his younger self.

"Lemme go!" The boy barked and whined louder. The person that Trunks wished didn't hear the boy heard him, even from upstairs where they stand. He can sense a great dark aura approaching him and the aura gets stronger by each passing second. "LEMME GO! YOU STUPID SAVOIR!"

Trunks starts thinking that he would rather be killed by the android that mocked his Master Gohan and Father. "Let the kid go, now!" Serori's voice came, causing terror to shoot through him, though he refused to show it. "I'm waiting, Trunks!" As quickly as Trunks had picked up the boy, he put him down on the floor.

The boy quickly runs to his sister, Kibō, and then looks up at Serori with teary eyes. "Thank you, Miss." He quickly hugs her leg and goes back to his sister's side. Serori smiles softly at the kid.

"No problem, kid." He makes a face when she said that, making her chuckle and bend down to him. "So tell me, what's your name?" she asked.

"Seizon," the boy says and then looks to the side, frowning. "It means survival and my sister name is Kibō. Her name means hope." He curls up next to the machine that Kibō is still in. "Our mommy died after giving birth to Kibō. Daddy wasn't around much because he was trying to find food for me and mommy to survive."

Trunks felt guilty now. _'If I was strong enough, Master Gohan wouldn't have died fighting 17 and 18 then I would have stopped these children's horrible past. No child should have to experience any of what happened once they appeared.'_

Serori walks next to Seizon and sit next to him. "It will be okay." She tried to comfort Seizon but, as stubborn he was already with them, it didn't work.

He stands up with an aura of hatred and glares at Serori. "NO! No, it's not!" Tears runs down Seizon's face. "Daddy died because he became sick! There was no medicine to make him better! T-then there was barely food to make sure Mommy ate healthy! Right when Mommy died she rambled on about things and told me Kibō name and what it means. Then she told me, 'Seizon, your name means survival but you can't survive with your new little sister without hope. So your new little sister name is Kibō.' Then she hands her to me. T-then she collapsed and with her final breath she told me, 'Never lose hope or yourself...I love you both truly...take care, my children...' "

Both Trunks and Serori would be lying if they said they weren't shedding tears or had their hearts ripped out of their chests. Serori scooped up Seizon like a small child-he was just about nine, after all- and pulls him close to her. She put her head on his and let him cry as much as he wanted to. "It will be okay, everything happens for a reason..." She rubs his back. "You are their legacy... They will live on within you both, in spirit."

After Seizon stops crying, he wipes his eyes with his hands. He looks up at Serori before drifting off into a dark slumber for awhile. Once he fell asleep, Serori looks at Trunks for him to explain.

"They from the future just like me." Trunks looks to the side. "We are the only ones alive, along with my mother, who stayed behind."

"Wait! You left your own mother in the future, alone?" Serori glares in disbelief that Trunks would do that.

"Yes, but she told me to. It's not like I plan on living in past. I came here seeking training to defeat a new foe... This foe is not like any other I have faced before."

"Stop before I kill you for leaving your own mother with that foe," Serori growls at Trunks.

* * *

When baby Trunks finally stops crying, Bulma goes back where Kibō still in the machine. She gets to the room to see Seizon sleeping soundly in Serori's arms as Trunks leans against the wall. She turns off the machine, takes Kibō out of it, picks her up in her arms then grabs the needle that has the medicine in it.

Bulma injects the medicine into Kibō. Afterward, it took as long as it did for Seizon to wake up from it. Kibō opens her eyes and then starts to blink a few time to adjust her eyes but that didn't happen. "Seizon!" Kibō cried out as she saw nothing but darkness all around.

Seizon quickly wakes up just by the sound of his little sister calling his name. He looks for her and, seeing her in Bulma's arms, rushes to her. "Kibō, it's okay, I'm right here, see?" Seizon said, standing in front of her.

Tears start running down Kibō's face. "W-where? I-I don't...see anything...but darkness..." She sobs as she waves her arms randomly, trying to get to Seizon. "I-I'm...scared!"

Seizon glares at Bulma and then grasp Kibō's hands that are a little too big for his to fit perfectly. "It's okay, I'm here, we will get through this..." He said, trying to sooth Kibō as much as he can with his voice.

"H-hai..." she said.

* * *

Serori and Seizon were helping Kibō to adjust to her blindness. As they do that Gohan, Goten and Chi-chi arrived to see see a girl that is eighteen and has dark blonde, nearly brown hair with navy blue eyes, and her face resembled Chi-chi's face.

"Gohan and Goten both brighten up and tackle the girl to the ground. "Onee-chan!" they both shouts in excitement.

The girl squirms out from under them and gets up. "That's rude to do, you know. I missed you both too." She pat her little brother's' heads. She looks at Chi-chi. "Oi mom." She waves at her.

"Hello, Emily." Chi-chi says a little drily to her oldest child. "Where is Clair and that husband of yours?"

"Inside, and he has a name. It's Seventeen," Emily says coldly.

Chi-chi glares at her. "You should be more like Gohan. He isn't delinquent like you."

"Excuse me?" Emily hissed, anger burning in her eyes. Chi-chi didn't say anything and just walked past her own daughter as her sons look between the two females.

Gohan and Goten looks at each other and then at Emily. "Onee-chan? Can we play today?" Goten asked with puppy dog eyes, making it hard to refuse.

"Sure squirt, but later, okay?" With that they all three walk into Capsule Corp to see Future Trunks and 17 going at each other's throats.

Gohan and Emily rush to 17 and Trunks. "Holy shit you two, calm down!" Emily said, grabbing 17's arm to hold him back. Gohan is pushed Trunks back so he would sit.

When the two calmed down they just glared at each other. A little three year old that looks just like Emily but her hair is a bit darker and her eyes are lighter. "Daddy, why do you have a scary look..?" The little girl questioned.

17 looks at the little girl and stops glaring as he picks her up. "Sorry, sweetie." He smile at her softly. He walks away with her to the kitchen.

Trunks looks at Gohan. "I already explained to father and his..." He shivers thinking of Serori with her aura. "...childhood friend, Serori."

Emily and Gohan tilt their heads. "He had a childhood friend?!" They both ask.

"Apparently. She is completely evil when you say something she doesn't like." They look at each other.

"She kicked your ass didn't she?" Emily said bluntly.

"She beat you up?" Gohan asked, a shocked look overtaking his face.

"Hell yeah, I did. I thought I killed him with just one punch." Serori announced as she leans against the wall with a smirk playing on her lips.

Emily looks over at her and smirks back at her. "I can tell we're gonna be good friends. I'm Emily Son."

"Serori Kino."

"Anyways, I'm here because..."

* * *

**Emily is not my OC or is Clair. They are Sailor Saiyan007 OC. I'm grateful that she allow me to use them**


	6. Bad Luck

"Anyways, I'm here because..." Trunks looks at his old friends but gets cut off.

"Something about androids mocking Veggie-oniichan," Serori interrupt Trunks. "And his master Gohan. They look like them and he chickened out on the fight and ran away. Then he has the nerve to leave his mother all alone in the future with them."

"More androids!" Gohan groaned. "We have our work cut for us."

Trunks chuckles. "Yeah, we do if they come in this timeline as well, but I highly doubt they will."

Emily and Serori look at each other for brief moment. "I'm gonna train the shit out of you," Serori says, a smirk playing on her lips as she grabs Trunks by the shirt.

Trunks turns very pale and chokes out, "N-no, i-it's fine, I-I'll train with Gohan." He looks at his young version of his master in his timeline. "Right, Gohan!?"

"Uh.."

"Well, looks like your luck ran out, kid." Serori grabs him by the ear and pulls him to the gravity chamber with her.

"Do we need to be worry?" Gohan asks concerned.

"Depends whether or not he is that fucking weak." Emily walks off to the kitchen to see 17 and Clair eating a sandwich.

"Want some, Emily?" 17 offers, holding his sandwich up to Emily.

"Mommy, can we play?"

"Sure," Emily says, scooping the small girl into her arms and walking off, pecking her husband's lips as she went.

* * *

Serori pushes Trunks in the gravity chamber and walks in after him. "You say you can go Super Saiyan, right?" Trunks nods. "Power up to your maximum power."

Trunks did as he was told. His lavender hair turns golden yellow and his sky blue eyes turn into a vibrant teal. "What else d-" Before he can finish his sentence, he falls face first onto the floor.

"Get up, asshole," Serori says, annoyed. "This isn't even a lot of gravity! No wonder you're so fucking weak."

Trunks growls and pushes himself back to his feet. "S-shut up!" He falls into a shaky stance as gravity works heavily against his body.

"Make me if you can, weakling." A smirk plays on her face. Trunks growls and charges at her, despite the gravity making it hard for him to move freely.

Serori lowers her ki, making it closer to Trunks' for a more fair fight. "This would be a good warm up for me," she says with a smirk and elbows Trunks in the gut, making him fall to his knee. "Jeez, can't you give me a second to stretch?"

Trunks, holding his stomach grunting in pain, glares at Serori. "Lower the damn gravity and I'll show you what I'm made of!"

"I already know you're weak." She cracks all of her bones as she stretches, then yanks Trunks up by his armpit. "Come at me with everything you've got," she says as she turns the gravity up a notch.

"Don't blame me when I beat you!" Trunks growls irritably.

"I'll love to see that, kid." She said making Trunks going over the edge with rage and determination in his eyes.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Trunks has gotten use to the gravity and is moving freely as he spars with Serori. She has a grin on her face as she spars, enjoying it like any other Saiyan would if they have blood to spar or fight.

Trunks throws his fists towards her randomly, but she dodges then sweeps him off his feet, making him fall. As he falls, he grabs her wrist, bringing her down with him and making Serori screech loudly.

Trunks lands with his back to the ground, Serori on top him, her chest pressed against his. Trunks had his arms around her waist protectively. They stared into each other's eyes, not noticing their compromising position.

Vegeta walks into the gravity chamber to do training of his own, but he sees Serori and Trunks and quickly gets the wrong idea. "BRAT! NOT IN THIS HOUSE OR IN MY GRAVITY CHAMBER!" Vegeta shouts loud enough that Gohan and Emily rush in to see what was going on.

Emily arrived first and saw the position they were in. "Holy shit you two. Really? You couldn't take it to a less open place?" Emily shakes her head.

Gohan rushed in at that moment and quickly comes to a halt. "SORRY!" A blush creeps onto his face and he turns around.

Trunks and Serori look at each other and just notice their position, making them blush scarlet red. They quickly got off of each other. "It's not what it looks like!" They both announced, but the others present in the room didn't seem to believe either of the red faced Saiyans.

Both of you, out! Neither of you can use my gravity chamber until you learn not to touch each other in this house like that." Vegeta says, ashamed that they would use where he train for sexual activities.

"No! It's not like that Veggie-oniichan!" Serori waves her hands around and her blush become redder by the second. "We were just sparring, nothing more!"

"Having sex is also known as sparring, Vegeta." Emily says behind her hand in desperate attempt to contain her laughter.

"NO! WE WEREN'T DOING THAT!" Serori tried to convince them all, but they didn't budge.

Trunks put an arm around Serori's shoulder and pulls her close to him. "We didn't do that yet, but we were making out and she blasted my shirt off. She wants me that bad." He smirks and leans down to place his lips on her cheek briefly.

"Wah!" Serori push him off and glares at him and then looks at Vegeta. "I swear it wasn't like that! I did blast his shirt but-"

"Both of you, out of the house if you're gonna do that!" Vegeta pushed the door open for them to leave.

"But! It's not like that Vegeta!" Serori whines and waves her arms more.

Trunks picks up Serori smirking. "See you all later."

"Lemme go, you asshole!" She hits him and struggling to get free.

"Trunks, don't get her pregnant! I don't want her to be all moody cause you don't know how to use a damn condom!" Emily shouts in their direction.

"Bye...!?" A confused Gohan says, making Emily's laughter finally burst out.

* * *

Trunks takes her to the garden and sets her in a chair. "YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!" Serori says with anger in her eyes as she punches Trunks in the gut.

Before she could make contact, he grabs her fist and push her back down on the chair a leans close to her and lose his super saiyan form to his normal form. "No you don't. It's obvious that you are just a shy girl, trying to hide herself from the world. You are freaked out that I'm so close to you right now because you aren't sure if you have a crush on me." Trunks leans closer to her as he looks her in the eyes.

Her face turn red and leans back. "You're mistaken, kid."

"No, I'm not, Serori, and you know it." Trunks smirks. "You see me as a man and won't admit because you are too stubborn." He kisses her cheek and then places a hand on her head. "Stop calling me kid." Then he walks back inside the house to get a shirt, leaving the Saiyan woman there with a beet red face.

* * *

Seizon lead Kibō to Serori. "Senpai!" He calls out to Serori, making her snap out of it.

"Yes?" She looks at the the kids.

"Kibō wants to be trained by you," He says with pleading eyes.

"Please, Ma-senpai." Kibō pouts and looks at her with large, kitty-like beseeching eyes.

Serori tried to refuse but couldn't; she seemed to have a soft spot for them. "Okay, I'll train you, Kibō-chan," They both cheered. "But-"

"But what!?" They both frown and give her a look like they were going to cry right on the spot.

"You have to be patient and listen to my instructions and not get frustrated if it gets boring." Serori told them in a serious voice.

"Yay!" Kibō smiles brightly and reach for Serori. "Ma-senpai is the best!"

"Aww, you're too adorable, Kibō-chan." Serori picks her up and hugs her.

"Can I train with Kibō?" Seizon asked, tilting his head a bit.

Serori looks at him and nods. "Yes, but yours may bit a little different from Kibō." She told him and then ruffled his hair.

"Yay! You're way better than that stupid savoir."

Serori chuckles a bit. "Come on, let's go inside and I can make you guys a snack.

* * *

Trunks looks outside from his room to see that moment and becomes shock. "Wow, she can be nice to them but not me." He pouts and walks out of his room.

17 leans next to Trunks' door. "Yo, don't you have respect for children that are in the house right now?" 17 glares at Trunks coldly. "What if innocent little Clair had walked in when you were being sexual with one another."

Trunks growls at him. "Not my problem that you didn't raise your daughter to learn how to knock."

17 grabs Trunks by the collar of his shirt and slams him into the wall. "Yes it is, you purple haired freak! If you knew how to control your damn hormones then we wouldn't be talking about this now!"

Trunks growls and pushes 17 off of him. "Wanna go, Android!?"

"Yeah, I do!" 17 get in a stance as soon as Trunks did.

"Do you prefer to get beaten to near death or do you want to be killed?"

Before 17 could reply he sees his wife and her new friend with approaching with angry auras. He glances at Trunks and both gulp and laugh nervously together.

"What the fuck, you two? Seriously, this is completely unnecessary. Calm your damn tits," Emily says, trying to remain calm even though she felt like slapping the shit out of both of them.

"He started it!" 17 says and points at Trunks.

"Are you three now, 17?" Emily asks incredulously.

"No..." 17 says, shame in his voice. Emily rolls her eyes and proceeds to drag him away, her hand twitching as she resists the urge to drag him by the ear.

"What the hell? You were gonna kill him and leave his child fatherless!" Serori growls.

"Whaaat? Nooooo! I was gonna teach him a lesson." Trunks tried to convince her, but she didn't buy it for a second.

"How could you?" Serori frowns and looks at him. "Didn't you say you grew up without Veggie-oniichan in your timeline? How do you think Clair would feel if her father died!"

Trunks averts his eyes and frowns. "I'm sorry, but he started this." Trunks whines a bit.

"You are a twenty-three year old man, not a fucking child, so suck it up. No wonder Seizon hates you." Serori pushes past him, leaving Trunks alone to think.

* * *

Somewhere, on a small island, there were explosions going off by the minute by two unknown men. "That boy is in West City. Good thing Cell gave us all his memories before he perished by that Gohan kid," one man says.

"Eh, I think it was waste of time. I just want to nap and explore right now and take it easy until the right time, little brother." The other man replies with a look that says 'what a pain.'

"You are too lazy! You should be more active, lazy bastard." The first man told his older brother, kicking next to his face, making a butterfly die from the impact.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Wake me up in an hour or two, but don't go destroying anything or else I'll kill you myself."

"Fiiine!" The first man flies up and off in a random direction, not realizing he is heading towards West City.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you guys think of this.**


	7. Asked Out! Memories

Serori went out the house with Seizon and Kibō to buy them a gi. They went to the mall to get it, but they didn't know a man that was just blowing up things in an island far from West City, is there. "Ma-senpai, can I get something grey or black?" Kibō asked with excitement about her gi she is getting.

"Sure. What color for you, Seizon?" Serori asked while they three step in the exact store the man was in.

Seizon thought about it for a moment. "Hmm...I'll like something green, black, red or blue like my hair." He answered his new senpai.

"Ok, let's looks for your sizes." Serori said and gesture Seizon to go find a gi he like on his own while she picks out Kibō's gi.

Seizon does what he is told and go do that. "Grey or black... Hmmm." Serori mutters to herself as she goes to the young kids section and began to look.

The man looks over at Serori and lick his bottom lip and smirk. 'She looks like I can have fun with for now. She is pretty cute. I'll keep her until me and 24 destory the Z fighters and humanity for every last being.' He thought before walking up to her.

Serori found a nice small black and purple gi to match her hair. "I found a black and purple gi, do you still want it, Kibō?"

Kibō think about for a brief moment and nods eagerly. "Hai, Ma-senpai."

Serori takes it into her and walks into the changing room. "Can, you dress yourself, sweetie?" Serori asked curiously.

"Hai!" Her new youngest pupil says.

"Ok, when you done call out my name." Serori told her and take the go out of the hanger and gives it to her.

"Hai!"

* * *

As Kibō changed the man bump into Serori 'by mistake,' which got her attention cause she starts to fall. Before she fell the man quickly scooped her into his arms and holds her protectively. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." She looks up at him. "Veggie-oniichan, what you doing here? Do you believe andncame to get my forgiveness!?" She asked hopefully that he believes her, not noticing the major difference between this man and Vegeta.

The man appears similar to Vegeta but completely not, he is 25. "Veggie-oniichan, who?" He asked with a blank face.

Serori get a depressed aura. "Wah! You hate me now. You don't believe me!" She goes to the corner of the store and sulks.

The man goes to her and sit next to her. "I'm not this Veggie-oniichan person..." He looks at her and pause. "...I'm Tamaki."

Serori was about to say something but she heard a sweet gentle voice calling her. "Ma-senpai?" She quickly forgot about the man name Tamaki apparently and goes to the voice.

When she got to the voice, she sees her new pupil in the gi. "Aww, you look so cute in that."

"Really?" Kibō asked with a big smile.

"Yes, let's go find Seizon. After you change."

"Okie dokie, Ma-senpai." Kibō quickly go back into the changing room that she was just in.

Tamaki looks over to them and walks to Serori again. "So, what's a beautiful girl like you is call?" He aked with a soft smile and gently takes her hand in his, then bring it up to his lips. He pressed his lips into the back of her hand.

Serori's cheeks starts to turn red like a red hot chilly pepper. "M-my...name is..." Serori looks down shyly. "...Serori." She takes her hand back making his lip brush always down her hand until her middle and ring finger.

Tamaki smile gently. "What a lovely name." He tells her. "Want to hang out and get a cup of tea and some sweets? Like tomorrow?"

Once again Serori got interrupted but this time it was by Seizon. "Senpai, look! How cool I look?" He asked as he stands in front of her; with his hands forming a fist and on his waist acting like a superhero.

Serori once again forgot about Tamaki, and she goes to Seizon. "Very cool, Mr. Superhero pose." She answered as she starts giggling at his pose.

Kibō comes out in her regular clothes and the gi in her hand. "I'm done, Ma-senpai!"

Serori goes to Kibō and pick her up. "I found your brother. He looks like a superhero." She told her.

"Really?" Kibō giggles picturing it in her mind even if she is blind now.

"Hai." Serori claimed to her, and then looks Seizon. "Go get change into your regular clothes."

"Ok!"

* * *

Tamaki goes up Serori as she was paying for the gis. "So?* He asked making Serori to turn to him.

Serori quickly remember the moment she had with him making her turn pink. "S-sure."

Tamaki quickly writes on her arm and winks. With that he leaves her there with Seizon and Kibō. _'She is gonna be so easy.' _

"Can we get ice cream!?" Both future children asked.

"Yeah, let's go then." Serori grabbed the bag and grabbed Kibō's hand.

* * *

Tamaki spend the next hour eating pizza and then went back to his older brother. Once he got there, he sees his brother sleeping peacefully. "Lazy bastard." He says as kicks the tree his brother was in.

Tamaki's brother falls off the tree face first. He growls and get a dangerous aura around him. "Twenty-five you better start running for your life now." That sentence was the only thing the came out of his house before fiery red-orange color surrounded him.

"Shit..!" Tamaki cursed under his breath before flying away from his brother. "Relax, twenty-five!"

24 flew after him no other words but, "TWENTY-FIVE, YOUR LIFE ENDS HERE!" was being shouted through the wind.

* * *

Trunks, Vegeta and Gohan were in the gravity chamber sparring. Their sparring is intense with one another and looks like if they are trying to kill each other. Well, Vegeta maybe have the intension to kill them if they step out of line.

As for the hero that defeated Cell, his mind starts to wonder off about his childhood. His mind first wonder off about when he first encountered Raditz and how he took him hostage. He remembered something snapped in him making his own power level to increase and break the space pod.

The memories of how his eyes was fill with fear were quickly replaced by anger, as he watch his father screams in pain on the ground. That's when his power level grew greater than his uncle Raditz and headbutted him in the chest breaking his saiyan armor he was wearing. He saw Raditz stumble from his father before he passed out cold.

After that he remembered being woken up by his father worst enemies, Piccolo and was told that he is gonna help fight the saiyans on earth. He didn't want to fight and he thought he didn't have the power within him. That was quickly proven wrong when Piccolo hurled him to a huge rock. Then once again he snapped and his power blasted the huge rock. After that he was left in the wilderness for six straight months own his own. Once he got use to surviving on his own, Piccolo came after the six months and started to train him and barely giving him a break to rest.

When the saiyans came, which was Vegeta and Nappa. He thought he was prepare to face him with the other Z fighters. He wasn't ready for them mentally because he was just a small scare child. He watch as all the Z fighters but himself and Krillen had fallen by the hands of Nappa. His father quickly appears right before he was gonna be crushed into the ground, he saved him. Krillen and himself was fed a senzu bean to heal their injuries from Nappa's doings. His father, put Nappa out of the fight but Vegeta being cruel he eliminated Nappa forever from the fight.

His father and Vegeta fought with all of their strength, but Krillen and himself turn back to help after having a bad feeling. They both help on the fight and they won, but Krillen was going end Vegeta's life once for all. His father stops him from doing so because his father demand to let Vegeta go and Krillen did what he was told.

Then he disobey his mother's wishes for the first time and went to planet Namek to bring back everyone that died from the battle of the saiyans back to life. His father stayed behind to heal while Krillen, himself and Bulma went. When they got there they were shock that incredible power levels that were there. Then to make all worst Vegeta had came to the planet as well.

So their journey on finding the Dragon balls began. Then Krillen and himself watch as a power tyrant starts killing the Namekians, his blood boiled as every killed he watched. He snapped again and rushed in to save a young Namekian from the hand from the tyrant's minion. Then he and Krillen jetted away with the young Namekian name Dende.

Later on Vegeta, Krillen and himself join forces to to defeat the Ginyu force. They were nearly killed by them if his father didn't step in and kill them all but their lead Captain Ginyu. Ginyu tricked them all by making him and his father switch body. He figured it out first and launched power attacks to his father's body and Vegeta helped him. Then they got their bodies back.

After that they made Piccolo come back to life but then brought to Namek by the Dragon Balls. Frieza found them and starts to attack them. Once Frieza saw that in the form he was in at that moment was no match with them, he transform into his second form. Piccolo easily defeated that form, but when he was in that form he killed Krillen. This made him erupt with anger from Krillen's death and nearly killing the tyrant but didn't. Dende saved Krillen from death before he took his last breath.

Then Frieza transformed into his last form killing Dende after healing Vegeta. Vegeta fought Frieza head on with all his might but it wasn't enough for him. His father came, and stopped Frieza from touching Vegeta anymore. Vegeta told his father about their planet being destroyed by Frieza and Frieza shot him with ki blast through the chest.

The battle was long and hard for his father, even Piccolo had join in to help. When they thought Frieza was no more they were proven wrong and he shot Piccolo through the chest. Then he made Krillen go in the air to kill him as his father pleaded to have him spared. None of that work and then Krillen was no more. Anger filled his father's body and started pushing his power up even though he had no more left. His father found away to bring whatever energy had left in him and then before his very own eyes. He saw his father become the one thing Frieza feared more than anything which was the myth of a super saiyan.

His father demandfor him to leave with Piccolo, he protected at first but went. His father told King Kai to tell Kami to restore everyone that was killed with Frieza and his men. So all the Namekian came back to life. His father made the last wish on the Namek's Dragon balls to put everyone on earth but his father and Frieza. After the fight everyone thought his father didn't make out of Namek alive since he didn't have enough time to escape.

About a year later all the Z fighters sensed Frieza ki and rushed to his location to fight him but a mysterious super saiyan beat them first. That super saiyan killed Frieza and Cold. The super saiyan told the Z fighters that he knows were his father will land.

They waited and then his father appeared and then super saiyan told his father to the side. They started talking about about something he couldn't hear but Piccolo heard perfectly. Then three year time all the Z fighters began to train furiously to prepare an attack on the world by androids.

When his father was fighting a heart virus attacked him making him be in pain. Vegeta saved his life and surprised everyone that he became super saiyan. The super saiyan came and shock that the androids he saw was not the one he saw in his timeline. Vegeta took the androids on and killed the one named android 20. Later more androids were programed. These androids this time was the one super saiyan was afraid of dearly.

Vegeta let his ego get the best of him and he and Z fighters got wounded fight the two androids names 17 and 18. They knew that they were no match for them so soon as Goku got healed he told them all about the hyperbolic time chamber. Two at the time went in the chamber per day, which makes it a year in there.

Piccolo went in first and as soon came out he went to face the androids. Vegeta and the super saiyan known as Trunks went in next. As they were inside he didn't sensed Piccolo's ki making blood to boil inside of him. He tried to go to the androids but his father punched him in the face to stopped him. This made him calm down but he had anger in him still.

When they got in there they did a year of training nonstopped in a full day. His father pushed him to the limit, making him become super saiyan. His father made him remember all the time he felt useless in the battle field in the past. When they got he and his father went to their home with his mother waiting for the Cell games. They enjoyed the company as a family in the meantime.

When the Cell games began the Z fighters went were it was being held. His father fought Cell with all his strength but quited the fight. His father told Cell he was the strongest fighter which everyone didn't believe. His father let him take his place giving Cell a senzu bean to recharge his ki.

He warned Cell telling him not to push him or else he will snap. Cell was intrigued by that started to push him to the limit. He had to watch all the Z fighters fight Cell Jrs. and they were as strong as Cell. He pleaded to stop, but didn't listen to him.

Cell has made him snapped when Cell ended Android 16's life. 16 loved life dearly which made him snap and cry out of agony. He then unleased his power and became a super saiyan 2 and killed all the Cell Jrs, with not regrets. Then he started to toy with Cell until he spit up 18. He became too Cocky for his own good, everyone told him to finished off Cell. He reply with a no saying he should suffer longer.

With that Cell knew he can't win so he self destruct himself. He was shock and that Cell did that and fall to the ground with ashamed that he didn't listen to them. His father step up and goes to him saying he proud and take care of his mother. Then they both disappeared from earth. He let out a loud scream and cry saying 'DADDY!'

When they thought it was over they were proven wrong because Cell came and shot Trunks in the chest. Everyone gasped and get in a stance. Vegeta was in boiling rage to see his own son down on the ground dying. He charged at Cell recklessly not caring anymore about anyone but his son.

He quickly save Vegeta from being kill but it cost his left arm to be broken. Cell had enough and starts forming a kamehameha. He started to doubt himself but his father gave him the strength to do a one handed kamehameha of his own. The two kamehameha clashed with one another and then Z fighters attack Cell making him weaken his Kamehameha blast. He went full kamehameha and making Cell to get killed by the blast.

Then they used the Dragon balls to being back everyone that was killed. They were going to get his father but he choose not to come back.

* * *

"Oi! Brat! What's the matter with you!?" Vegeta says snapping Gohan out of it and kicking him in the gut.

Gohan groan and falls to the floor. "Sorry, I'm hungry that's all." He lied but the two other saiyan didn't realize it.

The two other saiyan power down and goes to the door mention of food. "Let's go then, Gohan.". Trunks calls as he and his father goes to the dinning room to see dinner ready for them.

* * *

**Hey everyone, hope you liked this chapter. Review and tell your dbz friends about this. Oh one more thing. You definitely should read Goran(Mint) Son! I am a Warrior! By Lovelylily13 and vote for her poll.**


	8. One Hell of an Argument

Gohan quickly follow both Vegeta and Trunks to the kitchen for dinner. When the three hungry saiyans went to the kitchen to see, three women were cooking. The first one is Bulma who is working the vegetables, then second one is Chi-chi who is washing rice, and the last one is Serori, who is mixing something that looks like a desert.

"Is it almost ready?" Gohan asked as he tilt his head and eying the things the women was making.

Almost, why don't you go play with your sister and your brother in law, Gohan." Chi-chi shooed Gohan away so she can focus on cooking.

"Alright." Gohan replied and walk away towards wherever he sense his brothers and sister ki at.

Vegeta goes behind Bulma and growls in her ear. "Woman, can't you cook faster?" He asked annoyed that the food isn't done.

"Sure if you want your food raw." Bulma simply replied her husband as she feel his hot breath touch her skin making her shivers. "Go do something, like fix something around the house while the food is done."

Vegeta groan and walks away knowing he shouldn't bug Bulma much when she is cooking. His mind starts to think of when he first moved into Capsule Corporation. He remember he started to yell at her too cook faster, and the next minute a hot frying pan straight from the stove contact to his face. He remembered his cold evil glares and words. Even she was a mere human he thinks she is scary with that frying pan.

Trunks just eye how Serori cook whatever she is making. His mind starts to take every detail of her body and how it moves as she cooks. "Sweetie, go do something outside the kitchen. You're taking up our work space, so leave." His mother pushed him out the kitchen and close the door.

* * *

When dinner was ready, everyone that was family and friends in Capsule Corp was call to enjoy a meal together. They all enjoy a somewhat peaceful dinner all together but when desert was being serve Seizon said something interesting.

"Hey, Mister? Weren't you at the store flirting with Senpai?" Seizon asked Vegeta as he was thinking of Tamaki also known as android 25.

Vegeta looks at Seizon. "Brat, what you talking about?"

"Senpai was talking with you, when we were getting our gi, Burt you had something else on then that armor." Seizon explain making Serori to blush.

Trunks was half way through his dinner when he heard Seizon's explanation making him choke on his food. "WHAT DID HE SAY!?" He shout making everyone to become shock a little by his sudden outburst.

"I don't know." Seizon smiled cutely making the females in the table to aww him but Kibō.

"Serori? What did he say?" Trunk asked in a demanding way.

Serori looks at him and tilt her head. "We are going out tomorrow." Trunks jump out his chair and place his hands on the table rather hard.

"You can't go out with him!" Trunks order.

Serori glares at him. "You can't tell me what to do, kid."

"He is the android!" Everyone look between the two back and forth. "He murder all those innocent people in my time! He is bad news. Cancel and destory him!"

"No way! Doesn't mean he is out to destory the planet just cause he did that in your time! I refuse to do that."

Kibō and Seizon grab Serori's leg and hide behind her. Bulma grab them and walks with them. "Come on it's bed time." Bulma whisper to them as she walk upstairs. The two of them didn't bother to argue.

"Thank you, for the meal Bulma." Both Emily and Chi-chi announce at the same time.

Clair looks at her mother and father confuse. 17 picks up Clair and grab Emily hand. "We should go."

Gohan and Goten goes to Emily with their mother. Emily nod and instant transmission them to the Son house.

Now that was in the room was baby Trunks and Vegeta watching the scene. So Vegeta grab his son in this time line and take him to his room.

"All of Dr. Gero creation is bad for the Earth! I know what I'm talking about, I have watched a lot people die by them cause I was too weak before I started to train. Because of me, my master died! He felt that I was a distraction and too weak to help him!" Trunks glares. "So I repeat do not go on the date."

Serori match his glare with her own. "You aren't a boss of me, I can do what I want. So what if he did that in your timeline, but I'm pretty sure they are two completely different people." She step closer to stand her ground. "Yeah I get it but you shouldn't be saying shit because you abandoned your own mother there. If I was you I wouldn't have done that ever..."

Trunks clench his fist. "She told me too! I'm gonna go back soon as I get stronger to kill those androids!"

"Then what?! Killing is the last choice not your very first choice! Try talking to them...I know what I'm talking about..." She looks at him. "Killing someone with hatred just cause pain to the people around."

Trunks grab Serori by the collar of her armor and glares. "Shut up! You have no idea what you saying. Killing an entire planet because some orders to just to find one single person is evil. Even though I'm saiyan, I hate my father and all pure breed saiyans but Goku, for that reason. Yeah they stop but it's to cruel! All those people they slayed without mercy. They should pay for it."

Serori kicks Trunks in the gut and glares coldly. "Are you fucking blind!? There is reason why they do that! They don't know any better. It's the _WAY _they were raised. Don't you act like they never feel guilty! I know Vegeta and I can tell he feels guilty!"

Trunks punch Serori in the gut making gasp being caught off guard. "Still! These androids don't deserve mercy!"

Serori quickly regained her breath and glared at Trunks weakly. "They were human before Dr Gero did this to them... they didn't want anything to do with this." She clenched her fists and shoved past him. "Don't talk about Saiyans like you know what we're about..." She turned around and looked at him, a hurt and raged filled expression painted on her face. "You heartless half breed."

Trunks stumble back a bit and look at her. "Serori I don't want you to get hurt." He grab her arm. "Just please don't go.."

Serori doesn't look at him. "Too late for that, Trunks." She take her arm back and walk upstairs a little before saying. "Because you already you did." With that being said she went upstairs leaving Trunks there with the leftovers and dirty dishes.

Trunks growls to himself then punch the wall. He began to clean up table, put the leftovers away and clean the dishes. _'Stupid! Stupid! How can I let this date happen.' _

* * *

Serori in her room hugging her knees and think about the moment she never forget. As she think about that moment tears start to run down her face. "Stupid heartless half breed."

She looks at her phone and dial a number she knew by heart. "Rello?" A female voice said through her phone.

"Where are you? I need to spar now...?" Serori just say.

"Serori? Uh..At my house but we can meet up at a park. Just go to whichever and raise your Ki, and I'll be there." The person said.

"Ok, see you in ten minutes." Serori hangs up and change into her gi she also got. Then she flew out her window to a random park.


	9. Nekonian and Part One of Vegeta Rage

Trunks been racking his brain for a way to apologize to Serori. But the only thing that will possibly have her forgive him, is if he lets her go the date. _I can't let her go on the date..._ He hug his secret koala teddy bear.

As Trunks kept thinking he fell asleep with his koala teddy bear in his arms, peacefully with the only girl beside family he holds dear to him. Without knowing all of his dreams that night would be something that he never expected to want.

* * *

With Serori she is flying to the park where the mysterious famale said on the phone. A strong familiar ki was increasing making Serori smirk at the power the mysterious female was giving off. When she got there she sees a shadow figure that is shorter than her and leaning against a tree.

"Serori-onee!" The shadow figure short then attack her with a move that she couldn't dodge. She was tackle in a hug.

"Ruriko! Get off of me!" Serori groan being crushed by the hug. The female has strawberry pink hair and lime green eyes like cats. She was wearing an orange top that over just above her stomach, black tights that three inches after her knees and navy blue boots on. She has kitty ears the same color as her hair and a pink tail swaying side to side.

When Serori finally pry the girl known as Ruriko. "Aww meanie, you haven't seen me in years and you don't want to hug me."

"Yeah, yeah." Serori fly up a bit. "Come on, let go somewhere far away from this place."

Ruriko pouts. "Can't we catch up?" She fly up following Serori.

"Fine, let's go to that sweet shop that is open twenty-four seven." Serori said and fly north. This made Ruriko eyes to sparkles and follow her with no complains.

"We getting sweets!" Ruriko says in a singing voice which made Serori roll her eyes and fly faster. "Hey! Don't go that fast! I suppose to be hiding my ki! My dad will kill me if he knows I'm out at this hour!" Ruriko whines trying to keep but not sending out too much ki from flying.

Serori stop flying but in the air still and slowly turn to Ruriko with an aura, who is a few feet away from her. "Did you snuck out of your house once again?!" She yelled at Ruriko.

Ruriko gulps and nervously smile. "Yes, but only because it been about seven or eight years since we last saw each other." Ruriko try to ease Serori anger. Serori get in front of Ruriko and grab her ear glaring.

"Oh, no you don't. You call you dad now or else I'll tell him that you snuck to see a " secret boyfriend". I'll let you decide for one mintue. " Serori lecture and threatened the girl in front of her.

'Ok! Ok! Don't do that, or else I would be grounded for three months!" Ruriko whines. "You Saiyans are evil to Nekonians!" She pouts and pull out a cell phone. She dial a number to call her dad.

"Why thank you, kid." Serori smirked.

Ruriko glares at her. "Hello...yes I did again...wait don't ground me!...I had to go out because Serori is back...But we haven't seen each other for sooo long...Yay, thank you dad!...Hai I'll come home soon as I leave Serori...Ok, bye daddy." She hangs up and look at Serori.

"Come, on Nekonian." Serori starts to fly again with Ruriko following her next to her.

"Ok!"

* * *

About ten minutes later, they land in front of a cafe that's call 'Petite Amour Cafe'. They walk in and then a woman in a maid outfit comes to take them to a seat. "Welcome home, young Mistresses." The maid bow at them. "Come this way, Mistresses I got you both a table ready."

They follow the woman to the table and sit down. "What would your like to have today, Mistresses." The woman asked the Nekonian and Saiyan girls. The two girls looks at eay and grins.

"We would like a chocolate molten lava cake, strawberry shortcake and" They both say.

"I would a cup of coffee and make it sweet please." Serori told the maid.

"I would like lemon tea with honey and a little of sugar." Ruriko also told the maid. The maid nod and go get the girls orders. When she was gone Ruriko was first to break the silence quickly. "So, when did you get back?"

"Not that long, been back since of last night." Serori answer staring into space a little. "I have two kids now."

"What!?" Ruriko asked. "And you didn't tell me!?" Serori roll her eyes at Ruriko and shrug.

"They consider me a mother. I just met them this morning and they been through shit together. They were in a coma for a bit. That's what I heard." Serori explained.

"Wow, that must be tough on them." Ruriko replied. "Well, why did you wanted to spar?"

"I got into an argument with some guy from an alternative future. His name is Trunks, and he is Veggie-oniichan's son." Ruriko stares at her weirdly.

"Sorry for taking so long, Mistresses." The maid came back with their order bowing after setting it down.

"Thank you, that will be all now." Serori smiled kindly at the maid and then watched her leave them to eat an continue their conversation. She turn back to Ruriko to notice the look she was giving her. "What?" Serori grab her fork and cut a piece of her strawberry shortcake with it.

"You going to fall for him, I know that but would it be weird falling for your nephew sorta?" Ruriko asked confused at the situation Serori is in. Serori blinked and realized Trunks is her nephew if Vegeta considered claiming her as his nephew.

"No, I mean Veggie-oniichan never mentioned me being his nephew. So I guess I'm not." Serori shrug and put the piece of cakes in his mouth and close her eyes. "Mmm...this is soo good." She tried to savor the flavor in her mouth.

Ruriko takes some of her own cake. "Yeah it is. Anyways, what was the argument about anyways?" She asked with her fork in her mouth a little.

Serori sigh. "The fight was about me going on a date with someone..." She paused. "That killed everyone but his mother, him and the kids I was telling you about. I started to defend the guy and we got into a heated argument. Things were said and done."

Ruriko sipping her tea. "Wow." She eat the rest of first cake. "I never expected you to have a drama full life as soon as you land on earth." She giggles a bit.

Serori roll her eyes. "Yeah, me neither. Enough about me, what about you? Life, school, home, family and love life." Serori asked but said love life in a teasing matter.

Ruriko blush at that a little. "Well, my life is awesome I guess. Hmm...for school it is hell like always. Everything is fine at home but my room change into blue and orange to purple and orange both. Daddy is protected like ever, mom is fine as usual." Ruriko pause blushing. "As for love life, crushing on someone but he is a good friend of mine."

Serori smirks at her blush drink her coffee. "Oh really now?" She grabs Ruriko's check with her hand and smush them together. "My little Nekonian, best friend is all grown up now." She teased.

Ruriko close her eyes annoyed and flailing her arms around. "No! Stop teasing me, you evil monkey." Serori let go and giggles at her best friend.

* * *

After about an hour both girl got tired and decided they would go home. So they both paid the maid that served them and left. "So, is this guy you going on a date with really look like, Veggie-senpai?" Ruriko asked giggling a little.

"Yeah totally!" Serori replied which made Ruriko smirk at teasingly. "What?"

"Serori has a brother complex with Veggie-senpai double!" Ruriko announced laughing hard when Serori's face exploded with different kind of shade of red. "Aww, look at you blushing as bright as the sun." She teased even more.

This made Serori blush very deeply. "Shut up!" She knock her knuckles onto Ruriko's head. "Go home before I beat you up in a spar."

Ruriko giggling now. "Ok, OK! See you later and don't forget to update me on your crushes." She hugs the Saiyan and then fly off in a direction to where she live.

Serori fly home thinking about Trunks and Tamaki. _Those two are too much to handle at the same time... _She get to Capsule Corporation and then go into the house through her room she was staying at.

She get in her room to see Trunks standing there holding a koala teddy bear. She blinks at a moment and then glares at him. "What do you want?" She asked him mad still.

Trunks looks to the side and rub tghe back of his head tangling his right hand into the back of his hair as well. "Well...I came here to apologize. I took a small nap and realized... I was wrong but I can't help be worry about you." Trunks told her with his eyes twitching showing he having trouble saying what he said.

Serori raise an eyebrow at him. "Why should I even forgive you?"

Trunks hold up the koala teddy bear. "Because this teddy bear is the first thing and onlky thinkni got from my dad in the future... I treasure it dearly, I can't be without Mr. Koala Bear... I know I can trust you with it." He put the teddy bear in her hands.

"Pfft..." Serori cover mouth trying not to laugh at the fact he name his teddy bear. Trunks eye twitch when she was holding her laughter. "W-what you talking about..." She mumbles trying even harder not to laugh.

"I want you to have it. This is my piece offering and I'm sorry once again." He told her and then start to leave but felt a small hand on his hand making him look at her.

"I have a feeling you can't sleep without cuddling something. Why don't you sleep here?" Serori told him and then get in her bed. Trunks just stood there blushing looking at Serori as she cuddle with his koala teddy bear.

"Fine but don't slap me when you wake up with me next to you." Trunks says and climb on the bed and face his back to her back. "Goodnight."

"Ok, goodnight." Serori then close her eyes and cuddle the bear more.

When the pair of Saiyans fell asleep they moved closer to each other in their sleep. In Trunks' sleep, he turn to face Serori who did the same thing. He wrap his arm around her waist and shoulders, Serori scoot closer the to the demi-saiyan.

* * *

In the morning Vegeta walks to Serori's room so he can spar with her like they use to do when they were kids. When he get there, he open her door too see his son and his childhood friend cuddling together in the same bed.

He blinks to make sure he is processing them in bed together. When he was sure he clears his throat and yells at the top of his lungs. "WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO DOING BED TOGETHER!" The twoi Saiyans that were sleeping on the best immediately heard his voice and untangle without noticing cause them both to fall of the bed, from the opposite side of the bed. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU GUYS TO KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF EACH OTHER WHILE IN MY HOUSE!" Vegeta growls loudly at them. "I swear if I find out that you two had sex last night this house she is pregnant I'm going to kill you myself this time, Trunks!"

The two Saiyans that were on the floor face turn ten different shade of red. The first to shout in their defense was Serori. "VEGGIE-ONIICHAN! YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT I SWEAR! AND WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE AT ALL! AND WHAT KIND OF WOMAN YOU THINK I AM!?" Serori whines flailing her arms all around as she defend them both but of course being Vegeta he is too stubborn to believe her.

"YOU!" Vegeta points at Trunks. "IN THE GRAVITY CHAMBER!" Trunks try to open his mouth protest but Vegeta didn't have none of that. "NOW!" Trunks gulps and dash to the gravity chamber slightly scared because he never seen Vegeta this angry.

Serori sweat drop as she see Trunks dash out of there like it was the speed of light. "Veggie-oniichan, I swear it wasn't like that!" Serori tried to get Vegeta to trust her but the odds weren't in her favor at the moment. _I think I rather have Ruriko or Emily who walk in on us sleeping instead of Veggie-oniichan... _Serori thought to herself.

"And for you!" Vegeta looks at Serori coldly. "You are living under my roof so I band you from going anywhere today! Got that!" He glares and then walks out slamming the door making the house shake a little bit.

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Serori yell out to Vegeta. "I'M A TWENTY-SEVEN YEAR OLD WOMAN! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She open the door and shouted more.

Vegeta turn back to her and glare sharply at her. "Then be my guest leave my house with your belongings." He spat back at her with venom dripping from each word. Serori is taken back by what he said to her. Then she said something at her beloved Veggie-oniichan.

* * *

**What do you guys think she said and what will she do next? Will Trunks survive Vegeta rage in the gravity chamber or not? Well if you want to know the answer of those questions then stay tune. Roo Rooroobazooka out y'all!**


	10. Part Two of Vegeta's Rage

_**Last time on F&amp;PCPOA**_

_"And for you!" Vegeta looks at Serori coldly. "You are living under my roof so I ban you from going anywhere today! Got that!" He glares and then walks out slamming the door making the house shake a little bit._

_"WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Serori yelled out to Vegeta. "I'M A TWENTY-SEVEN YEAR OLD WOMAN! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She opened the door and shouted more._

_Vegeta turned back to her and glared sharply at her. "Then be my guest leave my house with your belongings." He spat back at her with venom dripping off of each word. Serori is taken back by what he said to her. Then she said something she never thought she would to her beloved Veggie-oniichan._

* * *

"You say we are childhood friends but all you treat me like a fucking child who need to babied all the time! Since you don't fucking believe I'll gladly leave this fucking house of yours." Serori paused for a moment to look at him with anger and sadness in her eyes. "I hate you when you act like a bastard!"

Vegeta just glares at her hard. "Get out...now I never want to see you again in my house. Are we clear. And take those children with you none of you are welcome here anymore." He tells her with a low cold voice that has a little venom in it.

Serori pauses and stares into his eyes to see if he meant it. But she saw no hint of regret in his eyes at all making her tear up a little and looks away from his icy cold glares. "Fine...I'll never come back again." Her voice sounded weak and defeated. _I'm lucky Kibō and Seizon room is all the way in the other side of Capsule because then they would have heard us..._ Serori thought about her orphan kids at the moment._ Veggie-oniichan...he hates me...wah...and now he doesn't want to see me again._

"In an hour you better be gone." Vegeta told her and walks off to the gravity chamber. Then he Trunks training as a super saiyan two. _'I guess he master super saiyan two, now i don't have to go so easy on him.' _He thought to himself then go super saiyan two himself. "Brat, let's fight now!" Vegeta growls thinking about how he thinks that his own son touching Serori in anyway they did. Trunks look at his father with a scared expression having no idea what will happen to him after his father is done with him for the moment.

"Hai, Father!"Trunks announced and he in a stance to fight his father with everything he got just to not die from his hands. "But,Father you have to listen to me. Serori and I have not done anything together! I swear on my saiyan pride that I have in me!" Trunks tried to lessen the world of pain he will be in, but Vegeta just got madder by the second of just hearing his son saying her name.

"Shut your mouth boy! I don't give a damn what you say anymore. I give a damn for you being near the woman that was my first love!" Vegeta shouted with rage filling in him by the minute. Trunks eyes widened at what he said and back up a little taking what his father said about the woman he is desperately trying to protect from the android who deceived his mother and himself too.

Before Trunks can come back to reality his father rapidly threw punches in every direction at him. His face went back and forth from right to left as he got it, even if it didn't hurt that much but getting hit the same place repetitively did. Soon as Trunks got some distant from his father, wipe the blood from the bottom right corner of his mouth with the back of wrist. "What? Are you saying you are in love with Serori but you also love mother!? Or you don't love mother anymore and just love Serori!?" He questioned as it was his turn to attack, which he wasted no time.

Punches ,kicks, elbows, knees and small ki blast was thrown by both princes of saiyan. Blood was spit or spill on the floor without Vegeta ever answering Trunks' questions which made him piss off. (Sorry i suck at fights so I can't describe it much.) When Vegeta throw his final flash attack at him, he falls into the round coughing up some blood. Vegeta goes to him and put his left foot on his future son's chest putting pressure on it. "Listen here carefully, you are not gonna repeat what i said to anyone. If you do let's say you will have more to deal with then the stupid androids in both timeline." Vegeta claim and put even more pressure on his chest. "Are we clear, brat?"

Trunks not being able to saying due to all the groaning he is doing at the moment, but he nods in pain and trying too get his father's foot off of him. He also returned to his base form while Vegeta is still at his super saiyan two form. Vegeta take his foot off of him and then he kicks him in the gut before powering down and leave the gravity chamber.

* * *

With Serori she is packing all she brought with her and all of Seizon and Kibō's things they had or she brought them yesterday. When she was done she dials, Ruriko's number first. "Hello?" A sleepy voice picked up the phone and that made the saiyan woman chuckle at her sleepy voice.

"Ruriko...?" Serori said with a cracking voice which made Ruriko to be alert immediately at her voice.

"What's wrong?" The nekonian screeched into the phone worried about her.

"C-can...I and...those kids I was telling you about stay with you for awhile...?"

"Yeah of course. I'll go to you."

"No...don't please don't" Her voiced cracked even more which made the nekonian woman frown a little.

"Oh ok, but I live in the same place like when you first was sent here and before you went the quest to find your brothers." The word 'brothers' makes the saiyan cringe because of Vegeta.

"Ok..." She hangs up and goes to wake up her kids. When she starts to walk to their room, baby Trunks crawls to her giggling.

"Onee-chan!" Baby Trunks call out and holds his arms out to the saiyan woman. She looks at him and picks him up, she gave him a warm smile at the three year old. "Onee-chan play with Trunks now?" He asked with a big grin on his face.

Serori's smile drop into a frown because what she is about to say. "I'm sorry... I can't play with you now. I'm leaving with Seizon and Kibō." Baby Trunks starts to whine and tears up.

"Wah! Wah! Trunks was bad! And now Onee-chan doesn't wanna play!" He whines loudly and flails his arms around which made Serori wince. She try to stop him from crying. Vegeta who was passing by hears his son crying so he goes to his direction. When he get there he sees the woman who apparently that was his first love holding his child trying to calm him down.

"What the hell! Did you do to my son?!" Vegeta shouted and snatch Trunks out of her grip and glare at her. He quiet down Trunks until he was just sniffling. "Go to Kakkarrot's mate house to play with his son now." Trunks sniffles and nods then go where his father told him to go to. Serori stayed silence and lower head trying to walk past him, but Vegeta didn't allow her to pass without an answer. He wrap his right hand around her left wrist tightly refusing to let go of her while he glares. "Answer the question, bitch!"

When the word, bitch left Vegeta's mouth, Serori felt something smashed her heart in pieces because just hearing her beloved older brother say that at her. She look at him with wide eyes and her mouth open trying to get words out of it, but no words, no sentences or anything came out. The thing she could do was stares at him. Vegeta tighten his grip and about to say something but two feminine hands grab his wrist and forcefully made him let go of her.

The pair of saiyans turn to see who did that to the prince. They both see Ruriko and Emily harshly glaring at the prince and ready to kick his ass right now. "What the" They both began to say.

"Fuck!?" Emily shouted at Vegeta

"Hell!?" Ruriko also shouted at him

"Are you doing!?" They not finished at the same time glaring. They let of Vegeta, which was a big mistake for them because he didn't waste anytime and punch them both in the gut. Both girl groan and bend over to clutch their stomach for a brief moment.

"Did you, just fucking hit me!?" She growls and punch Vegeta in the face in more rage then he could ever summon due to the fact she is Chi-chi's daughter. He get push back a little from the impact but wasn't fast enough to see the foot that made contact with his face that came from Ruriko.

"Guys...stop it!" Serori tried to stop her two friends from doing anymore damage to her Vegeta, but it was no use to stop neither of them cause they were focused on Vegeta. Fist, feet, knees, and elbows were flown at all three of them at the same time. Moves were blocked or made contact with the target.

Both girls worked together like they were meant to be the perfect team, at the end after their 'spar' with Vegea. He was on the floor in all sort of pain and trying to each for a senzu bean but Emily took them out of his reach and glare. "Looking for your senzu bean?" She asked.

"If you are, there is no way in hell you getting these if you don't apologize to my best friend right now. " Ruriko announced to him staring at him as he look like a human pretzel.

This made the prince to growls at them and goes super saiyan two and undo himself and charge at them. Before a hit landed on either of them a figured appeared in front of him catching both his fists. "Father! Stop this! Don't you have any pride for yourself to hurt a woman." Trunks voice was heard and they all heard his anger, he tighten his grip. "Also how dare you call my Serori a bitch and think _you _can get away with that crime." Serori face turns red in shock and embarrassment.

Vegeta take his fist back. "I think prefer you have died instead your cowardly face in this timeline again." Trunks eyes slightly showed sadness but Vegeta didn't see it at all as he fled from the three women and his son. Trunks look at them all worry about them. "Hey are you three hurt anywhere...?"

"I'm fine." Emily and Ruriko said and glance at the saiyan woman in front of them, as Trunks stares at her with more worriness.

"Serori?" He calls out her in the softest voice call in at the moment grabbing her hands with both his but she wince. "Did he hurt your wrists?" He asked and she nod simply.

Emily tells them bye and instant transmission away. "Serori, go get the kids, and then we leave now to my house." Ruriko said as she goes and pick up Serori's things from the floor.

"Okay..." Serori about to go do what she was told but Trunks stop her.

"You sit and relax for a bit and I'll get them, they can't see either mother sad like this." He told her. Then he set off to look for Seizon and Kibō. Serori sigh knowing he was right this time because they are just kids.

* * *

Later on that day around lunch time and Seizon and Kibō is playing in the playground, in Ruriko's backyard. "Tag! You're it!" Seizon call out giggling after he tap Kibō and he runs in circle around her.

"Hey, no fair! I can't see, so we can't play tag." Kibō pout and flailing her arms around trying to get her way with her big brother. That made him laugh and ruffle her hai smiling.

"Okay! I'm sorry, how about I push you on the swing." Seizon apologized and asked his little sister with a big smile.

"Ok!" Kibō holds out her arms for Seizon to pick her up which did.

"Seizon and Kibō, me and your aunty finish making lunch." Serori voice interrupted them playing which neither of them mind.

"Yay!" Seizon ran inside as he carried Kibō in his arms. Serori smiles at her children and then look at Ruriko.

"You aren't canceling your date, you don't even have his phone number right? You know where to meet him so go there after lunch." Ruriko demand Serori making her sweat drop.

Seizon helps Kibō on a chair and feed her her lunch. Serori look at them and then back at Ruriko, "What about them? Who will take care of them while on my date with Tamaki?" she asked.

"You mean the date with your brother complex thingy?" Ruriko smirk as she grab fresh plate of chocolate chip cookies out the oven. "And I'll don't mind on watching them. What is the worst that can happened?" The two woman giggle a little, thinking they can do anything to harm the Nekonian.

* * *

**Sorry it took me long to publish the chapter! But what possibly could be the worst thing they may do? Review your answer!**


	11. Dragon Search

_"You mean the date with your brother complex thingy?" Ruriko smirk as she grab fresh plate of chocolate chip cookies out the oven. "And I'll don't mind on watching them. What is the worst that can happened?" The two woman giggle a little, thinking they can do anything to harm the Nekonian._

* * *

Trunks was with Gohan sparring in the mountains where no one will interrupt or get hurt from the spar. As they spar, all Trunks could think about is the question he asked his father about still being in love with Serori; the girl he finding himself slowly having strong feelings even though it was two days of knowing her. All her thoughts were interrupted by his footing slipping making him not able to block a full force punch to the face, by Gohan.

"Ow!" Trunks winced and falls down and hold his hand up in surrender to his younger master. "Ok, ok! You win!" Trunks told him.

Gohan frown and sit on a rock. "You aren't at your game, Trunks. You are holding back." He pointed out to him. "What is on your mind?" He asked Trunks with a confused look. Before Trunks could answer, Gohan eyes widened and bluntly asked Trunks "Did you get Serori pregnant?!"

The half saiyan prince turn three different kind of red upon his face. Trunks protected to that question. "WHAT! NO! WE DIDN'T DO THAT!" He blush more. "We only known each other for two days not even that long." Gohan found his embarrassment amusing.

"Ok then what is the problem then." Gohan question as he toss a rock back and forth in the air and catch it.

"My father said something and then didn't answer my question I asked him. He beat the crap out of me. And now I'm wondering was his answer to that." Trunks groan and slightly strokes his hair with his left hand. The other saiyan nods listening to him. "By not answering makes my blood boil so much." He growls raising his ki.

"Wait, what do you mean by that? It confusing even if my mom is really smart and taught me calculus at a young age." Gohan pouts because he has no idea what his best friend from the future is talking about.

"I can't tell you everything really." Trunks said with his teal eyes and golden hair. "He threatened to kill me if I tell anyone that he has feeling with Serori before and maybe still has feelings now." He let slip out without realizing.

"What!" Gohan gasped with wide eyes. "Wow."

"Crap! I'm staying with you for a few days to get some distance from him."

"O-oh OK."

* * *

Ruriko watching Seizon and Kibō as their mother figure, Serori get ready for her date that is with her _'brother' _as Ruriko call it. She watch them color in a couple of her drawings. But when she turned around for a minute they both were missing all sudden.

She blinks and starts to look for them. "Where did they go?" She thought out loud to herself but before she can continue her search, her best friend came down the stairs. Serori came down in a purple shoulderless peasant blouse with a black tank top underneath and jean shorts with black leggings underneath and ankle boots and one fingerless glove on the right hand.

"How do I look?" Serori questioned to Ruriko who was looking for Seizon and Kibō before she notice they are missing. She look at Serori and examine her quickly.

"You look very nice. Those clothes suits the girly you but not the saiyan side of you that much. Tail around your waist also and you good to go." Ruriko quickly said in a hurry and look around whispering. "Seizon? Kibō? Where are you guys?"

Not moment later Serori gets tackle by the future children that are in the house. "Ma-senpai!"

"Senpai!" Serori heard before she felt her body started to crash into the ground making thump sound also she made an oof sound from the weight by the children on her. Ruriko seat drop when she heard the thump and slowly turn to the sound.

"Seizon and Kibō? Why did you tackle me?" Serori groan and sit up and they fell into her lap. Both adult see them shaking like if they were crying, their eyes widened not knowing what to do with Seizon and Kibō since they never had to deal with kids about their age. "H-hey, don't cry. I'm not mad. Please don-" She stop in the middle of her sentence cause she hears giggling from the siblings. Her sweat drop and she sighed in relief that they weren't crying.

"Senpai?"Seizon asked stop giggling but Kibō continued. Serori gave him a puzzle look before replying to him.

"Yes, Seizon?

"In my timeline I heard about a mystical dragon granting wishes." Seizon told her. "Do you think it's true? I wanna wish for Kibō's eye sight back so we can train together and play together with her being able to see the world." He continued and gives her hopeful eyes. Serori eyes soften an look at his sister and back at him.

"Actually I have one of the dragon balls. The dragon balls are needed to summon this dragon but you need seven of them because then it won't work." Ruriko interrupted before the saiyan woman got a chance to speak. But the trio on the floor at the moment look at her sound as she butted in the conversation. "Hold I'll go get it!" She rushed up the stairs all they heard was things crashing to something upstairs but not soon after Ruriko comes downstairs with something shinning in her hand.

When they got a clear view of what was in her hand, they see a bright orange shinning ball flashing to them and the ball had seven dark orange stars printed on it. "Whoa!" The blue hair little boy said and immediately got up from his mentor lap and rush to the nekonian grinning. "That's so cool! I wanna find them all!" He announced with excitement boiling in his veins as his eyes sparkles and reach his hand out to it. "Can I hold?" Seizon quickly gives her puppy dog eyes.

Kibō pouts because she can't see why her big brother is all excited for. "Sure but be gentle." Ruirko extended her hand to him as he swiftly take the mystical orange ball from her hand. Seizon just hold the seven star dragon ball with amazement in him.

"Where are the others?" Seizon blurted out. "I wanna make my wish now." Serori and the nekonian look in his eyes and they both see excitement and determination to get what he wants. They look at each other and nod.

"Serori, go on your date I'll go dragon ball hunting with them." Ruriko announced.

"F-fine." The saiyan hesitated. _I wanted to help but no i got a stupid date! _She pouted in her mind. "You two don't get in trouble." She kissed both of the children head and stands up. "I'll be back soon, and call me if anything Ruriko." All of them said bye and she was out the door and they watch her jog towards where she need to be for her date.

* * *

At the Son's home, a lavender hair hybrid was helping his younger master's mother wash the dishes. "So, you are Trunks from that other timeline?" Chi-chi asked curiously because she didn't get to talk to him last time when he came to help with the androids.

He looks at her and smile softly. "Yes I am." He putting plate in the cabinets to help Chi-chi while Gohan study and Goten is taking a nap. But not a moment later Goten nap was put to a short stop when everyone in the Sons' manner heard a loud explosion.

This alert Gohan and Trunks to fly the hell out the house to where they saw smoky cloud fill the air. "Do you think it was the android you were talking about?" Gohan asked concern but ready for anything since he kept his training up since Cell was defeated.

Trunks shakes his head. "No, they wouldn't blow their cover like no matter what." He confirmed his younger mentor as they increased the pace of their flying.

When they both got to their location they see Ruriko being attack by food as Kibō and Seizon is in a tree. Both Z fighters get dot eyes as they see the situation and about to help when they hear a familiar voice.

"BURNING SOUL!" The voice said and a ki blast was sent blasting all of the food making a bigger explosion and smoky area. "Ruriko! If I knew it was this dangerous I would have ditch the date!"

"Oi, you two alright?" Tamaki was heard making Trunks blood boil as he sees the android helping Kibō and Seizon down from the tree.

"Sorry! I was making them a snack when the food came to life and started to attack us!" Ruriko flail her arms scared.

Serori rolled her eyes. "This is why, I told not to cook outside in the open." She lecture and goes to her children. "Kibō and Seizon, did you two get hurt?" She ask getting one knee just to get tackle in a hug.

"Whoa, so your food did this mess?" Gohan interrupted in disbelief and amazement that someone can be an awful cook like her. Ruriko quickly glare at him and pick him up by the collar of his shirt. "Hey! Lemme go!"

Ruriko did no such thing as she let him go but shake the living life out of him shouting at him that she isn't horrible cook. "Hey! Stop that!" Trunks pried her off of Gohan and sweat drops when he sees that Gohan had fainted

"So I know this isn't a very good first date. Why don't we reschedule?" She asked Tamaki. He smiles at her and kiss her cheek making her turn red.

"What? No way. We going dragon ball hunting with them." Kibō was listening to his voice hard and something from her timeline clicked in her head as she held into Serori tightly.

"Ma-senpai, Kibō...wanna go home!" She cried into Serori's chest, shocking them all at her outburst.

"Why? We only need about two more dragon balls, Kibō." Seizon disagreed with her choice to go home when he is so close to having his wish granted. She didn't say a thing but cry harder.

"Wah! Wah!" She wailed.

"Ok OK! I'll take you home." She frowned a little, disappointed that she couldn't have fun looking for the magical orbs or continue her date. Trunks is the only one who notice and goes to them.

"Hey about you guys finish with the dragon balls. And I'll stay with her." Trunks suggested and picking Kibō up into his arms softly. Kibō body tensed but soon relaxed into his chest snuggling.

"Really?" Serori and Kibō asked surprised.

"Yeah. You come play with me and Gohan, right?"

"Yes." Gohan nods agreeing.

"Thank you!" Serori hugs him quickly and pick up Seizon. But he only eyed Trunks carefully not trusting him one bit.

"Cool, thanks man." Tamaki was about to clap his hand onto Trunks shoulder. He glares hard at the android.

"Don't dare touch me." Trunks spat out with venom and hatred spilling out of his mouth. Tamaki blinks in confuse.

"Alllllllrrrrrrriggggggghhhhhhtttt, man. Don't get your panties in a twist." The android shrugged and grab Serori hand making her blush and Trunks glare to become thicker and colder.

"Come on, Kibō and Gohan. Let's get you somewhere safe." Trunks hold on to Kibō as he float in the air making her be scare a little and hold on tight. "Don't worry I got you, sweetie." He says in a comforting father tone.

Gohan just followed.

Seizon pouts and looks at Serori. "I'm hungry, senpai." Serori look their her purse to find two bags of pop tart.

"Here, you go." She gives him one bag and walks with and Tamaki like a little family to Ruriko who is using a small device that beeps. "What's that?"

Ruriko looks at what she was inferring to, which was the dragon radar she begged Bulma for, when she was a kid in letters to her. "Hmm, this is a dragon radar to find the dragon balls. The last two seems to be in the same place." She throws a capsule and a jet appears the she modernized on her own.

"Ooo! Cool!" Serori grins in excitement like Seizon was showing before. Tamaki picks up Serori bridal style and get in the jet and then help Seizon and Ruriko up. This made Serori turn red once again with gestures he did.

"Who want to be in the front with me?" Ruriko ask as she clear the seat beside her. Seizon face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I do! I do! I do!" He jumps in excitement making all three laugh at his cuteness.

"Come over here then." Ruriko told him as he licks him up and put him in the chair buckling his seatbelt. "Oi, you two get in the backseats." Ruriko winks at her best friend as a signal to make a move.

"S-shut up..." Serori muttered.


	12. Miracle Wish

Ruriko has been flying the capsule jet for an hour now, and Seizon's excitement has been replaced with boredom of the long ride.

"Miss Ruriko how much longer?" He whines and attempts to push a control button.

Ruriko slap his hand away but gently. "Don't touch that, Seizon and about an hour more." She instructed the young future boy. Seizon pouts and whines under his breath.

"Senpai?" Seizon turn and look behind his chair to see Serori with her eyes closed and her head resting gently on Tamaki's shoulder. Tamaki's head was on hers with his eyes closed too, but he was snoring quietly and has one of his arms around her waist protectively. Seizon eyes soften when he sees that but pouts. "Miss Ruriko, I'm hungry." He whined once again deciding he will bother Ruriko instead of Serori and Tamaki.

Ruriko sweat drop and glance at the boy. "But didn't you just eat thirty minutes ago." She questioned Seizon.

"Yes, but I need fooooooood." He drags out the word food to make his point to her. Ruriko sighs and decided to stop the jet for a few moments and dig in the glove apartment a chocolate bar she had in there. When she phone it she pull it out and hand it him.

"Here, you go that's all you will be getting for now." She told him and ruffle his hair. Seizon looks at her with worry eyes and then glance at the chocolate bar. "What's wrong, Seizon?"

Seizon gives her a shy small smile with worry eyes. "Errrr...is there any almond in this?" He asked cautiously.

Unaware to why Seizon asked that Ruriko answer bluntly by saying. "Yeah, I think so. Why do you ask?" Seizon turns slightly pale staring at the chocolate bar.

"I can't eat this...I'm allergic to almond." Seizon mutter quietly like he is embarrassed or ashamed. "I'm sorry, I can't accept this."

Ruriko eyes widened and takes the chocolate bar and toss it to the back of the jet forgetting that Tamaki and Serori is there. "I'm sorry I didn't know. What do you like? I'll go get it for you."

Tamaki get hit on the head with the chocolate bar but not fazed by it and sleep through it still. He stirs a little and pulls Serori closer to him, as he did that she ended up his lap. Serori also asleep so she just cuddle him and rest her head on his chest now.

Seizon thinks for a moment. "Pocky!" He say immediately after it pop up in his head. Ruriko blink at him for a moment and grins.

"I like you, kid. Pocky is life, pocky is love." Ruriko tell him and reach for Serori's bag and dig inside it for a little bit. She pulls out two boxes of pocky from Serori's bag, one was strawberry and the other one was chocolate. "Which do you want? Chocolate or strawberry?"

Seizon eyes sparkle. "I want half half." He say happily. Ruriko chuckle and open both boxes and take out half for each then she place them in the opposite box. She gives one box to him and keep the other one for herself.

"There you go, enjoy." She smiles and begin to drive as Seizon happily ate his pocky humming a little song he use to hear.

* * *

Over in the son house, Kibō has been trying to help Chi-chi every five second. "Obāchan, Kibō want to help." She whines and tug Chi-chi pants. "Let me help!" Gohan and Trunks, who been watching this go on and on, sweat drop.

"I told you, no Kibō." Chi-chi quickly decline her offer. Kibō huffs and stomp her feet pouty.

"Why? Is it because I can't see?" Kibō says defensively pouting and waves her arms around angrily. Her arm hits a small table and a vase that was on top of it fall into the ground shattering into intomany small pieces. Chi-chi eyes widened in horror, while Kibō flinched when she her that fall.

Trunks and Gohan gulps ready to hear an explosion from Chi-chi. Kibō quickly got on her knees and aimlessly feel the ground to feel the vase pieces to pick it up. "Wah! Wah!" Goten voice was heard from his room which indicate he has woken up from his slumber of the day.

Gohan sighs and go get his younger brother to stop him from sleeping. Kibō start to pick up the broken pieces she found in her hand, but when she started to feel more she got cut with one she she was about to pick up. Kibō wince drops the others and hold her hand sniffling. "Ow..."

Chi-chi goes to her and grab her hand. "Trunks go get the first aid kit." She instructed and looks at Kibō. "Yes it's because you can see, I won't allow you to help me. See what what you did and the consequences to your action?" Chi-chi lecture the little girl calmly.

Trunk went to get the first aid kit and pick up Kibō. "Kibō, no more tantrum. You hurt yourself because of it." He says concern and open the first aid kit and clean up the blood from her finger then put a bandaid on it. When that was done he kiss her finger. "All better see? So don't cry I got you."

Trunks wipe off the tears streaming down her face and rub her back. "H-hai." Kibō say and hug him tight clenching on to his shirt and cry into it. "Kibō was bad. Wah."

Trunks wrap his arms around her gently and rub her back. "That's OK, Kibō don't worry everything will be fine. So no more tears." He whispers in her ear soothing then he starts to him a song Bulma use to sing to him. Kibō stop crying but soon drifted off to sleep. Trunks get up and takes her to Gohan's bed and gently put her down on it and tuck her in. "Sweet dreams."

Trunks leave the room and go clean up the broken as Chi-chi feed Goten his lunch. When he was done he threw it away and mop up the floor because some water spilled from it. "Wow, you are good with kids." Gohan comment to Trunks.

"Yeah I know." Trunks smiles to himself. "I don't think if I do have a child with someone in future, I might actually consider spoiling them." Trunks chuckle. "I mean like, they will be cute as heck. I mean I good lucking."

"Yeah, you are but in your dreams." Android 17 comment interrupting and cutting Trunks' ego, as he comes in holding Claire in his arm and walking in with Emily.

"Don't be kid yourself Trunks, you aren't even as cute as you think so shut the fuck up." Emily added and looks at Chi-chi. "Hey mom, I brought Claire. I got to go to work so does Lapis can you watch her."

Chi-chi glares at her daughter and go get her granddaughter from her son in law. "Yeah, I can but I told you come more often so I can see her."

Claire innocently look up at her grandmother and smile at her. "Hi Obāchan." She happily says.

"I bring Claire over when I fucking want to mom." Emily glares back and kiss Claire head. "Bye Claire see you soon OK?"

"Hai Hai! Bye Mommy and daddy." Claire hugs 17 and Emily before watching them leave. Chi-chi grab her hand and takes her into the guest room to teacher her math, science, history and English.

Gohan and Trunks sweat drop. "Want to learn how to sword fight?" Trunks ask Gohan who immediately eagerly nods his head. "Alright let's go outside."

* * *

As three hours passes, Ruriko and Seizon didn't wake up Serori and Tamaki as they was collecting the other dragon balls. They were on the last dragon ball already, they had the first, second, third, fifth, sixth and seventh star dragon ball. "We need the four star dragon ball." Seizon announced excitedly.

Ruriko grins at his excitement. "I believe you could make three wishes. So what would be the other two wishes?" She asked him as she was walking with him back to the jet, with him on her shoulders.

Seizon looks down at her briefly before answering. "I'll wish for a big teddy bear for Kibō and pocky." He says happily to Ruriko. Ruriko blinks when she heard a beeping from the dragon radar in her pockets, she out Seizon down on the floor to grab the radar.

When she pulled it out she look at it to see that a dragon ball is just where she is standing besides the one that Seizon is holding. "What the..?" She asked herself, she looks to the side to see if she find anything but nothing orange that is shiny caught her eye. She looks up to see a bird landing in a nest with the four star dragon ball.

Seizon follows her glaze and it fell on the bird that just landed on the nest near them. "That's the last one!" He shouts excitedly to have his wishes now.

* * *

Back in the jet, Tamaki moaning in his sleep, and start to wake up. His eyes starts to open to see he is face to face to Serori. Blush crawl all over his face as he stares at her face. _So beautiful..._ He thought to himself. His eyes wonder down her body slowly as heat came to his face more.

"Mmm..." Serori moans in her sleep as she snuggle him and got closer to him. Tamaki face explode different shade of red to realize that he got turn on by looking at her closely. He feels his little friend press against her in her sleep.

"Oh god...this isn't good." Tamaki mutter under his breath and try to move his date off his lap without tempting to grind on her. After a few attempts he grind her making her moan in her sleep but when he got it out of his system he got her off of him. _Oh God that was tortured, now what I do? That girl and kid could come back in any moment but I am excited! _Tamaki groans cause his pants is getting tighter.

_"Think about a old man naked 25 if you want your excitement to go down." _Andriod 24 voice rang through Tamaki's head.

Tamaki listen to the voice in his head said and immediately his tightness went away. He has a pale look in his face horrified that he even did that. "Eww just ew." Tamaki turn to look at Serori and pokes her cheek and whispers in her ear. "Se-ro-ri, time to wake up." He whispers and then place his lips on her cheek.

Serori shiver and stir before she woke up. She looks at him and blush that she fell asleep on their date. "H-hi."

"Hello, sleepyhead. Did you have a nice nap?" He ask with a grin on his face. He put two fingers under her chin and his thumb on her chin tilting her head to him.

Serori blush deeply different kind of red. "Y-yea." She stuttered and look directly at him in the eyes shyly.

Tamaki leans in closer to her grinning. "I'm having fun with you, but want to know what will make me have more fun with you?" He asked determinedly to get something.

"W-what...would t-that...be Tamaki-kun?" Serori stuttered more as the space between the two of them close some more. Tamaki face was up in her personal space, their nose are touching barely.

"A sweet little kiss, from you." Tamaki told her and made their foreheads touch. "Would that be OK to do?" Serori try to answer him but he didn't bother to wait for a yes from her. He remove their foreheads from touching and turn his head to the right, and he close the distance of their lips.

He kiss her gently and slowly. Serori blush became redder than the sun as she mimic his movements._ Oh Gosh! He is kissing me! My first kiss is taken by Tamaki! Don't faint... Don't faint...! _Serori fangirl in her mind, as Tamaki starts to pull away from her lips.

When he finished pulling away from Serori, he looks her in the eyes and grins at her with apologizing eyes. "Sorry. I should have waited for an answer." He kiss her cheek. Before the saiyan woman can say a word they hear a loud thud. They both runs out to the sound that was.

They see Ruriko fighting a bird. Ruriko punch the bird in the face with an angry face. "I tried to be nice but I'm not playing no more games, stupid bird." Ruriko hissed at the bird. The bird bitch slaps Ruriko making her fall to the go off guard.

Seizon is their watching amazement at the bird as he holding the two last dragon balls. "Whoa." Ruriko hiss like a cat and get up and hold her hand out and charging a ki blast.

"Spiral arrows jaguar roar!" Ruriko made many mini arrows with her ki, but the arrow heads looks like jaguars roaring.

"Burning Soul!" Serori blasted her own ki blast at Ruriko's to stop the attack on the bird. The ki blasts collided with one another before smokes appear. The bird use that as his advantage and go through the smoke. Ruriko couldn't see a thing so she didn't see the bird coming towards her.

The bird started to peck her everywhere angrily. "Peep! Peep!" The bird chirped angrily.

"Ow! Ow! Stupid bird! Stop hitting me before I eat you for dinner." Ruriko threaten the bird which made it more angry and pecked her harder. "Ow!" She hissed at it. The bird pecked her hard on the head making her fall to the ground and pass out on the ground with her foot twitching.

"Peep! Peep! Peep!" The bird chirped happily and put his wings up as he hops on her face like if he is doing a victory dance. Everyone gets dots eyes to see the bird doing that but then soon laugh.

Serori starts to record the victory dance. The bird fly over to Serori when he was done and looks at her. "Hi there cute fella." She said as she rub his head head with to fingers.

"Peep!" He chirps.

"You say that a lot. How about I name you, Peep-chan." Serori smiles at it softly. The bird chirps to tell her he likes it. "Alright, for now on your name would be Peep-chan."

* * *

About an hour later the dragon ball search gang, stopped at the Son's house to get Kibō for the wish. Seizon burst into the Son's house without a knock, his shoes is all muddy and step inside not knowing about his shoes.

"Kibō! We got the dragon balls!" Seizon shouts while it echos throughout the house. Chi-Chi was resting her eyes, but heard Seizon and get angry. She march to him and look at the boy, her face turns pale in horror.

She see the floor she made spotless an hour ago is all muddy. "My floor...my floor..." Chi-Chi whispers to herself quietly then get a scary aura that any men should fear. "LOOK AT EHAT YOU DID TO MY FLOOR! IT WAS SPOTLESS! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE KID BUT YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU MAKE TJIS FLOOR SPOTLESS AGAIN! DON'T YOU THINK I GO THROUGH ENOUGH TO FEED TWO GROWING SAIYAN BOYS!"

Seizon falls down soon as she snapped at him, he sniffles and peed his pants scared. Chi-Chi gets more angry and growls. The two saiyan boys that was behind gulps nervously, Trunks was the first one to whispers to his master younger self. "I-is it...that time of the both...for her...?" He stutters. Gohsan merely just nod scared.

"Wah!" Seizon cried out. Serori rushed in after Chi-Chi finish her little speech. She looks at Seizon crying with a wet spot on his pants and she looks at Chi-Chi glaring.

"Listen here lady! I don't know who you are, or what crawled up your ass and died there but you have no right to yell at him like it's the end of the world." Serori growls matching her aura bit it's more fearsome. "If you want your house clean then tell your sons to help you."

Chi-Chi growls and glares back at Serori. "Who are you suppose to be, a hippie in that?" Chi-Chi comment. Serori eye twitch and take one step closer the human that is caring for two hybrids, which Chi-Chi also took a step closer to the saiyan.

Ruriko and Gohan eye widened and gulp as everyone else just became silent to watch them argue. _Please don't end up fighting. Serori will break every bone in her body. _They both thought scared.

"What did you call me, earthling?" Serori hisses back.

"A hippie. H. I. P. P. I. E. That spells hippie, you hippie." Chi-Chi says slowly like if Serori doesn't understand a word.

Ruriko quickly get in Serori because she sees a killer look in her eyes. "Hey! Hey!" She tried to pull Serori away. "Let's just get Kibō and go." Ruriko tried to get Serori to back away.

Serori push Ruriko out the way and looks at her. "Get in my way again, you won't see another day again." Serori told Ruriko with a scary aura. She gulps and scurry behind Gohan and Trunks for protection. "And you." Serori say dangerously slow and scary to Chi-Chi. "You have five seconds to apologize to Seizon and to me or else."

Chi-Chi looks her in the eyes and wait the five seconds before saying. "No, you bitch." Serori flash a smirk at her.

"Big mistake, earthling." Serori said before throwing a punch directly at Chi-Chi. She caught her punch and form a smirk of her own. "Ah, you fight too, huh?" Serori smirks becomes wider.

Serori and Chi-Chi begin to fight in the house and it drag on outside. Serori still be kind to her enemies, she is holding back on Chi-Chi cause she is a earthling. "Go back to where you came from hippie and get out of my property." Chi-Chi exclaim to Serori, who eyes twitches at that comment.

"That's it. I'm shutting you up now." Serori make it look like she is gonna punch Chi-Chi in the face. Instead she hits Chi-Chi in the gut with her palm hard making her to start falling to the ground. Serori punch her three times in the ribs before she falls to the ground, but everyone heard Chi-Chi's ribs breaking.

Gohan gasps and rush to his mother. "Mom!" He shouts and pull out a senzu bean out his pocket.

"Give her that bean after we leave." Serori said and goes to Kibō who been sleeping hugging a teddy bear, through the noise peacefully. "Gosh... She slept through all that?" She sweat dropped.

Trunks gives Seizon a bath and gives him fresh clean clothes to wear. He goes clean the mess up like nothing happened and goes outside.

"Serori, you are scary and hot." Tamaki tell Serori grinning. Serori blush at the comment.

Trunks gags in his mind when he heard that. "You set the dragon ball on the floor." Trunks told Tamaki which he obeyed.

Trunks wakes up Kibō. "Hey sleepyhead, time to wake up, Serori and Seizon are here." Trunks told Kibō who is pouting that her sleep was interrupted.

"Yay." Kibō pouts and hugs Trunks sleepy.

"Rise, Shenron!" Trunks announced and the dragon balss started to glow bright orange. The sky starts to become pitch black, lightning striking everywhere in the sky. Then a bright yellow lightning bolt struck the dragon balls. A green dragon start to come out of the dragon ball. The dragon has blood red eyes.

"State your three wishes." The dragon Shenron told the people who summon him from his internal slumber.

Seizon looks at the dragon scare but amazed with Ruriko and Serori. "Whoa." He say to him but steps up to the dragon. "Dragon, my first wish I wish for my sister to have her eye sight back again!"

Shenron eyes starts to glow red. "Wish is granted. State your next two wishes." He said and his eyes stop glowing.

Kibō blinked for a few seconds. Her vision was blurred. She rubbed her eyes and she looked to the left and saw her brother's smiling face.

"S-Seizon!" Tears streamed down her face as she hugged him. "Kibō can see you!"

Seizon happily hugs her back. "I am glad, you could, Kibō." Serori get down on kneee to be at the same level as them.

"Hi, Kibō. I'm Serori." Serori smiles and tells her softly.

Kibō looks at her blinks then shakes head, then she hugs her. "Ma-senpai!" Kibō tears keep streaming down her face as she hugs her.

Shenron clear his throat impatient. Everyone then to look at him and then stares at Seizon for the next two wishes. "Errr. I forgot what else I wanted." Seizon smiles but sweat drop, everyone laughs.

"Mind if I take it, Seizon?" Serori asked, he shook his head no. "Alright then, I wish that Vegeta forget about our argument and not mad at me anymore."

"Wish is Granted."

Kibō looks at Seizon with puppy dog eyes. "Alright alright. You can have the last one, Kibō."

"Yay!" Kibō smiles brightly with dried up tears in her face. "Kibō wish for...a Charizard and Pikachu plushie. Please." Kibō smiles at the dragon with puppy dog eyes.

Shenron eyes glows and then stop and the two plushie appears next to her. "Fell well." The dragon disappear and the dragon balls scattered around the sky turn to normal.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. Sorry it took so long, review**


	13. Kibo's Dream and Destruction Plan

**Hey guys, I would like to give shouts and answer a question or two be people who left a review. OK so I would like to give a shout out to LovelyLily13, naruto's bae and Little Kat. **

**Question 1: Is****n't it going to be awkward facing Vegeta? **

**Answer: To be blunt, I didn't really thought that far into the story, but you will find out if it will be or not as story go along.**

**Question 2:**** I wonder how Serori will react when she learns about Tamaki. Well technically she knows already since Trunks shouted it when he banned her from the date. But she doesn't know the full detail right?**

**Answer: Well, she does know a little bit of future Tamaki from Trunks but neither of them know who Tamaki is in the future. Tamaki in the past is completely different so, she doesn't really know past or future Tamaki.**

**That's all for now, thank you. I don't own any Dragon ball character that is in anime or manga. Now for the story.**

* * *

As the dragon disappear, Kibō pick up her new plushie she just got. Kibō's Pikachu and Charizard plushies make the sound they usually make in the Pokémon, because it was hugged just now. Her eyes sparkles as she snuggle the plushies and she look at her brother with a warm gentle smile.

Seizon's eyes start to fill up with tears uncontrollably, but he has a big smile on his face. As tears flow down his face all he could think of how his beloved sister has the same smile like their mother had. "Kibō...you have her smile...never stop smiling it makes me happy when you are happy." He muttered to himself without her hearing his words. Seizon grab Kibō and hug her gracefully.

She hugs back and felt tears on her shoulder and start to sniffles. "Wah! Kibō is making Oniichan sad!" She panicked. "Don't cry! Kibō is sorry! Does Oniichan want Kibō's plushie?!" She offered holding it up to him.

Seizon wipe the tears off his face chuckling and cracking a smile. "I'm fine, I am just happy. No thank you, you can keep them." He rub her head and looks at Serori who was staring into the sky.

Tamaki looks at Kibō smiling. "Hi there, I am Tamaki." Before he can introduce himself more, but Kibō ran behind Trunks and held onto his leg sniffling. Tamaki blinks not knowing what he did wrong.

"She doesn't like to you." Trunks bluntly say out loud with a smirk playing along on his face. Tamaki frown slightly and get down to eye level for Kibō to look at him.

"Kibō, don't worry I would never dream of hurting you, I'll protect you." He softly said holding out a hand so she can grab it.

That action and what was said makes Kibō hold her head and darkness filled her vision as pervious memories that was lock up deep in her mind still to come or her vision.

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Kibō don't go over there! It's not safe!" A man shouts to the small three year old as he chase after her. __Kibō giggles and runs faster not seeing a truck driving by as she running to cross the street all alone. The man eyes widened in terror and goes to her at full speed to pull the three year old out the way. She turn to see the car coming straight at her. Her eyes widened try to move her legs but they wouldn't budge an inch._

_The driver on the other hand didn't see Kibō until it was too late for them to stop truck in front of her safely not hurt her. "Kid! Move out they now!" The driver shouts at her pressing hard the breaks knowing it wouldn't work even though they are trying their hardest not to crush the small child. Kibō heard the driver's pleading to get out the way but she is stuck in fear._

_Right before Kibō was about be crush but the truck the man's gets in front of her and put his hand into from the truck and stop it in its track. The man was grunting by the strength he has to put to stop and not hurt the driver as well._

_When the man finally got the truck to stop with brute strength alone, he moves his hands away from the truck and turns to Kibō concern. He crouched down and hold his hand to her. "Kibō, don't worry I would not let anything hurt you or I wouldn't dream of hurting you. I'll protect you." The man assuring Kibō gently and softly. _

_Kibō eyes start to fill with tears and tackles him in a hug crying. "Wah! Daddy! Kibō sowwy! Kibō scawed! Daddy saved Kibō! Wah!" She cried into his arms. The man sighs and let her hug him all she want. _

_"Don't worry, no one was hurt it is OK. I'm here so never forget that as long I live I will never let anything hurt you and Seizon. Now come on your uncle and Seizon are waiting for us." The man got up and carry Kibō with him to wherever her uncle and her brother is at._

* * *

"Kibō!" Seizon shouts shaking his sister worried because she collapsed right in front of everyone. They have taken her into the Son's home on the couch. Kibō start to regain consciousness again.

Her eyes flutter open gasping for air like if she has woken up from a nightmare, but truth to be told she has no idea if it was a nightmare or not that she has woken up from. Kibō look at everyone who was surrounding her. "Wah! Ma-senpai!" She cried and jumped into Serori arms sniffling.

Serori catch her. "Kibō, what's wrong?" Kibō just snuggle her whimpering. "Honey, what's wrong? You can tell me anything."

Kibō looks at Serori with teary eyes. "Wah! Kibō had a bad dweam!" She said and hug her. Serori eyes soften and rub her back gently humming a soft melody to her.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm here." Serori assure calmly and rocking her. Kibō stop her tears and whimpering.

"Kibō, are you alright?" Seizon interrupted making his way closer to Serori and his sister.

Kibō look at her big brother and nods but keep holding on to their sensei. Her eyes wonder off around the room but feels pain rushing through her body. "Ow! Ow!" She wince as shre clench on to Serori tight. The pain abruptly left as it came but all eyes fell upon a furry tail waving around.

"Kibō! You have a tail!" Seizon shouts in shock. "How you got a tail!?" Everyone eyes Kibō and her new found tail. Before she can answer Trunks takes her from Serori.

"Are you OK, darling?" Trunks ask with the softest voice that is calming that he ever gave anyone.

"H-hai." Kibō whisper like if she was in trouble.

"Don't worry everything is fine." Trunks smile softly to assure her, and his hand gently strokes her tail. "Everything will be fine when you have people who love you there for you." He kiss her head.

Kibō purrs from him stroking her tail, but slowly starting to fall asleep. When she was asleep, he hands her to Serori. "Er. I have to get going, Serori but I'll call you tonight." Tamaki interrupted and gives her a quick peck on the lips, patting Seizon and Gohan on the head, then kiss Kibō's head and then wave at Trunks and Ruriko goodbye before leaving the Son's home.

Trunks scowl to himself when Tamaki kissed Serori and Kibō. "We all should be heading back anyways." Ruriko say and yawn. "Today been a long day."

Everyone agreed with the Nekonian. "Is anyone hungry, I'll buy the food." Trunks tell everyone.

"No, I'm fine." Gohan said.

"Yea, same here." Ruriko replied.

"I am starving, I'll go." Serori tell Trunks and mouth begin to water thinking of food like any other saiyan would. "Seizon, do you want to go?"

"Hai, I want to eat and Kibō will sure would want to eat as well." Seizon say smiling brightly.

Trunks grins. "Wicked, I got a nice place." He takes everyone outside and pull out a small capsule and click and toss it. A car appears out if the capsule. "Let's go." He open the car for the Seizon and a sleeping Kibō, also Serori.

"Is that safe?" Serori asked concern.

"Yes it is safe." Trunks replied and putting Kibō in the back seat with Seizon. "Now get in, Serori." She sighs and get in the car.

* * *

In a lab far away from any sign of life, a young man in a purple and orange gi, almost similar to the greatest fighter, Son Goku's has orange and blue hi. This young man is punching a punching bag, he has a green aura and his hair is spiking up like future Gohan, was like when he transform into a super saiyan. Instead his hair is green not yellow with his eyebrows and his eyes are dark misty green.

"Twenty-five!" Tamaki shout as he walks into the lab the man was in. "I brought take out." He put bags on the table.

"Whatever, Twenty-four." 25 reply then power down losing his transformation and lose his aura, his hair turns brown and hair looks like future Gohan and his eyes turn hazel brown. He then grab the take out from the bags and started to eat his share of food. "So, what you think we should do first to make us known to the world?"

Tamaki looks at 25 to see a smirk on his face. "Hmm how about we join the martial arts tournament coming up in a month and kill all the people watching on TV?" He suggested to 25.

This mad 25 grin. "I like your thinking." He told him.

"It's perfect too, the earth dragon balls can't be used cause, on my date we used them a little girl."

"Great, we have a whole year to cause chaos and make the world bow to our feet." 25 laughs evilly.

"Then we can find the dragon balls to make us stronger. Or wish for some random crap so earth can't use those dragon balls to stop us bring anyone back to life." Tamaki explained with a evil little grin. "But I know who i want to kill first when the time comes." He whispered to himself as he thought of the destruction ahead of them both.

* * *

**I got writer block at the end and rushed it. Sorry if you don't like it very much, i tried to give this to you guys soon as possible. Well i hope you all review and like it but if you don't like it, my apologies. **


	14. Halloween Special

**Hey, guy. This isn't part the story line but I thought since it is Halloween time why not make a Halloween special with Kibō &amp; Seizon being cute and other stuff that is rated for 15 and up. I don't approve if you are younger than that for this chapter. I hope you like it. So here it is.**

* * *

Bulma goes up to Serori and starts explaining the event of Halloween to her. "Halloween is where you dress up in a costume and kids can get a bunch of free candy." Serori looks at Bulma intrigued and start to think about Kibō and Seizon then start to squeal.

"Eeeeekkkk! I can dress them up in a little cute outfit." Serori gets heart eyes. "Lead me to the best costume store in town please." Bulma chuckles and tells her direction to a store to buy costumes.

At that moment Kibō and Season come downstairs. Kibō is on Seizon's back, with her arms around his neck tight my so she won't fall. "Weeeee!" Seizon sweat drops but smile regardless and runs around the room with Kibō on his back. He was making horse sounds to get a laugh from her. Kibō giggles and hugs her brother.

Serori and Bulma who just witnessed that moment gotten heart eyes. "You two are so cute!" Serori said as she hugged them, crushing them without realizing her strength.

Seizon and Kibō grunt as they get crushed by their senpai. "Senpai...air!"

"Ma- senpai...!" Kibo and Seizon said unitedly trying to get Serori off of them so they can breathe.

Serori realizes she is hugging her pupil too tight and then she let go of them quickly before their soul leaves their body. "Sorry." She mutter. "Do you guys want candy?"

When the siblings caught their breath, their heads snapped towards her with sparkling eyes. "Yes, we do!" They shout eagerly. Serori giggles at that and knee down at them.

"Apparently, there is a holiday today. Where you dress up in costumes and knock on doors saying trick or treat, and people gives a bunch of candy today." Serori explains to the kids.

"Really?!" They asked united again with the biggest smile in the world that Bulma and Serori ever saw.

Serori nods at them. "Hai, it is true. We will go shopping right now to get you guys cute costumes to wear," She told them.

"Yay!" As they said that, Trunks came downstairs eating a pear.

"Trunks! You are taking us to the mall right now!" Serori demanded as she grabbed Trunks by the arm not giving him an option the deny her.

"Yay!" Kibō yelled happily that Trunks is coming along with them.

Trunks sweat drops and put them all in the car and drive them to the mall.

* * *

When they get there Trunks parks the car. He leads the way to the store that sells the best costumes in his opinion. His eyes soften when their eyes sparkle at the collections of costumes that is all over the store. "Seizon, come on I'll take you to the boy section, so you can pick your costume." Trunks tell Seizon who just followed him without a smart comment.

Seizon sees a few costumes that catch his eyes and takes it with him as they keep looking. He sees vampire fangs and a black toy sword, he grabs it and hands everything to Trunks. "Buy all of this for me! Now." Seizon demands Trunks.

Trunks roll his eyes and go check out everything he got and a costume for him too. "Come on let's wait for the girls outside the store." He said and takes the bag and lead Seizon to the exit without letting him reject him.

* * *

With the girls, Serori fangirling with everything she sees thinking how cute it will look on Kibō. On the other hand, Kibō doesn't see anything that she will want to wear. "What about this, Kibō?" Serori asked smiling as she holds up a princess costume.

"Nuu. Kibō doesn't want to wear that." Kibō denies yet another thing that Serori suggest to her.

Serori sweat dropped and picked her up from the ground. "What do you want to be?" She asked gently.

Kibō looks up at her with teary eyes. "Kibō don't know. Kibō wants to be cute like Ma-senpai." Kibō told her hugging her.

Serori smiles softly and snuggles her. "How about a little cute bunny? I'll be a bunny with you." She suggests rubbing her back. Kibō looks up at her nodding.

"Hai, Kibō a be bunny like Ma-senpai," Kibō says cutely making everyone around them to aww her.

Serori smiles brightly and picked two bunny costumes, not knowing there is a big difference from the kid costume and adult costume, but she buys them either way.

Kibō smiles happily as she walks alongside her senpai outside the store to meet up with boys.

* * *

When all of them gets home, the kids rush to their rooms to put on their costumes. Trunks look at Serori. "What are you gonna dress up as?" He asked her.

Serori grins. "A bunny with Kibō. What about you?"

"I am gonna be a vampire." Trunks tell her as he pulls out his costume out of the bag to show her.

"Ooo, that looks cool," Serori said but before she could say anything else Kibō came downstairs to show off her costume.

"Look at Kibō," Kibō shouts happily.

The two look at her to see a cute pink head to toe bunny costume with floppy ears. Serori eyes sparkle as she stares at Kibo. "OH! MY! GOSH! You look soo adorable Kibō." Serori squeals and picks her up and hugs her smiling.

Kibo smiles. "Yay, Kibō is cute." She says in a sing voice making her become cuter.

Trunks put a hand on her head. "You are so cute, my little Kibō." He told her smiling at her. "We gonna have so much fun today."

"Okie dokie." She gets down and go play in the game room.

"You should go get into your costume." Trunks say and head to the game room to keep Kibō company as Serori and Seizon to get in their costume.

* * *

Serori goes into a room not knowing it is and start to get undress and open her costume bag and get dot eyes when she sees how her costume, but she put it on regardless and went downstairs to meet up with the others.

Trunks got dressed in a white buttoned-down shirt, black pants, his hair is comb back, and he has vampire hangs over his fangs. He turned around cause he heard footsteps and he sees Serori. Serori was wearing a rabbit costume herself, consisting of a laced, strapless black leotard with cotton tail on the back and dark gray, transparent stockings underneath. On her feet were black high heels, on her head was a black top hat with bunny ears sprouting from the base.

Trunks blushed deeply as he stares at her up down. _Wow...she looks absolutely amazing...Her breasts looks much bigger in that... _Trunks starts drooling a little.

Serori blush uncomfortablely the way Trunks is staring at her. "Can you stop staring at me? You are making me uncomfortable." Serori explained making Trunks snap out of the state he is in. She heard him muttered a sorry and looked away from her.

"By the way, you look stunning." Trunks told her walking away from her before he say something out loud that he is thinking.

Tamaki came in with a black shirt that has a skeleton on and some blue jeans and his shoes were white. "Hey, Serori ready to tric-" He cut himself off when he sees Serori costume. Serori looks at him and she heard him muttered stuff under his breath. "Holy shit.. She fucking looks hot.." He muttered under his breath. "Crap, Serori you will be the death of many guys tonight including me." He told her as he walks up to her and wrap his arms around her waist and put his head between her neck and shoulder to hid his blush.

Serori blush uncontrollably."H-hi, Tamaki." She stuttered knowing he is hiding his blush.

* * *

With Seizon, he was looking at himself in mirror. Seizon was wearing a white, button dress shirt with a black bow tie, black dress pants and shoes. He smiled as he adjusted his black top hat and put on the long black cape.

He grabbed the toy sword he also got with his costumes and head downstairs. Soon as he sees Trunks he assault him with the toy sword. "Gah! Stop that! Ow! That hurts, Seizon." Seizon laughs evilly.

Serori hears this and excuse herself from Tamaki and go save Trunks before Seizon does anything else to him. "Seizon, apologize to Trunks." She demanded.

Seizon pouts and looks down. "Sorry." He muttered but Trunks know he isn't truly sorry but drops it.

"Thank you, Serori and it is ok little guy." Trunks says and get up dusting himself off. Seizon runs off to show Kibō his costume. Trunks kiss Serori cheek and smiles at her. "Today, will you sleep in my bed again. It is really nice sleeping with someone." He asked her.

Serori thinks about Vegeta, how he caught her and Trunks sleeping together. "No way. I don't want Veggie-oniichan to be angry at me again. Sorry." Serori quickly denied him.

Trunks pouts. "What if I got a way to keep him away from us until noon tomorrow?" He asked. Before Serori say anything to reject the offer, baby Trunks tackles Serori.

"Oneechan. Hi. Looky Twunky is daddy." Baby Trunks shouts happily showing off his costume that is like Vegeta's gi. Serori grunts and looks up at baby Trunks. She giggles and smiles in cuteness of his costume.

"Hai, you look just like him." Serori said as she got up and picked him up.

"Weally?" He asked with a big smile splatter on his face and wide eyes making hard to deny anything he ask.

"Yeah." Serori grins.

"Yay! Twunky is happy!" Serori similes at him and then put him down.

"Let's go find your daddy." Serori told baby Trunks as she grabbed his hand walking away from older Trunks leaving him with his unanswered question.

When they were out of sight, Tamaki came behind Trunks and hit on the head. "Ow! What the" he cuttl himself soon as he turned around and saw Tamaki. He growls at him. "What is the big deal?!"

"You are my big deal! Don't make the moves on her! She is mine not yours." Tamaki growls submissively. Trunks glares at him.

"Yeah right. I know you are using her, you piece of shit android." Trunks spat out at him with venom spilling out with each word.

Tamaki raise his eyebrow. "Why would I use the girl I am dating?" He asked him curious on his answer.

* * *

Wth Gohan and goten, Gohan is put on one of his father gi that his mother customized to fit him. Goten looking at Gohan with sparkly eyes. "Hii." Goten say. (Like Stitch from Lilo &amp; Stitch if you know what I mean). Gohan looks down at him and smiles.

"Hey, squirt. You want me to help you with your costume." Gohan asked his little brother who is hugging his leg. Goten tilt his head up at him and nods. "Ok, then." Gohan picks up Goten and put him on the bed.

Gohan start to put on the Stitch costume on Goten. When he was finished, Goten giggles and look up at his role model. "Hiiii."

Gohan laughs and pick him up again. "Hi back at you. Let's go trick or treating before it gets late." Gohan told him and call nimbus to head to Emily's house.

* * *

Back to Serori, who is looking everywhere for Vegeta. Trunks has lost interest of looking for his father. "Oneechan, Twunky nu wanna look for papa." Trunks says before leaving her there. Serori sweat drop.

When she has finally found him, she see that he is in his everyday Saiyan armor outfit. "Veggie-oniichan! There you are!" She shouts and tackles him to the ground.

Vegeta looks up at her to see her outfit and her face. "Woman...," Vegeta growls seductively. "You don't tackle anyone in that outfit... unless you want them to have their way with you." Serori face explode remembering what she is wearing.

"S-sorry." Serori tried to get up quickly but she feels hands on her waist that isn't budging an inch. "V-veggie-oniichan...let g-go. Someone might see." She stuttered embarrassedly. Vegeta let go her and got up and pulled her along with him. "Thank y-"

Vegeta toss her over his shoulder and takes her to his room. When they got there, he threw her on his bed. "Woman. That costume is about to be gone." He warned and got on top of her pinning her to the bed.

Serori blushed deeply. "V-vegeta... S-stop it." Vegeta ignore her and take her lips into his roughly as he pin her arms above her head. Serori blush becomes redder not knowing what to do. On the other hand, Vegeta use this opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth. Serori face just get redder by the second.

Vegeta start to suck on her tongue and use one hand to touch her breasts. Serori let out a cute quiet sound that intrigued him. He squeeze on of her breasts and nibble on her tongue, then he beard the sound louder. _What a nice sound coming from her... _He thought as he let go and squeeze the other one.

Serori let out a moan from her lips, trying to pray him off before anything anything else happens. _Why is this happening...? Why is Veggie-oniichan...doing this...? _Serori wonder and knee his crotch hard. Vegeta part from his one sided kiss and let a small grunt and moan in her ear.

"Say, my name it turns me on." He whispered seductively in her ear. Serori shivers when he said that then she felt something poking her. "You, feel me. Huh? You feel how massive it is as it poke you there." Vegeta say arrogantly.

Serori face turns many different of kind of red soon as he said that. She couldn't take it anymore she had to get away from Vegeta, so she flares her ki three times for Trunks or Tamaki to come save her.

* * *

Trunks was walking around, but then he felt Serori ki spike up quickly three times. He thought Tamaki is doing something to her. But not once it occurred to him that his father is the one who is doing something. He quickly ran towards her ki.

* * *

Tamaki is outside handing candy to kids because Bulma asked him, since Trunks wasn't there when she needed someone to. Tamaki felt Serori ki, but he couldn't go because kids are all very him demanding candies. To keep his cover he must not hurt these kids. _Shit these kids are stopping me from going to her..._

* * *

Vegeta was about to rip open her costume with his teeth, but the door flew open. He turned to see Trunks there as super saiyan. "Go aw-" Vegeta was cut off when he was send flying into the wall. Trunks rushed to Serori's side as quickly as possible.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Trunks asked worriedly. Serori just hug him frighten. Trunks eyes softened and pulls her into his arm. "It is ok, I am here don't worry." He told her assuring her.

Vegeta got up and grab Trunks by the hair the pull him away from Serori. "You are gonna die." Vegeta growls and slap Trunks head to the ground. "And for you we will continue this later." Vegeta winks and look back at Trunks. Trunks grunts in pain as his face hit the floor hard.

"Stop it! If anyone is gonna die, it is you! You touched Serori! She isn't yours to you touch like that!" Trunks yell at him angrily and power up all the way. This made him slip out of Vegeta grip. "You have a wife! I have no words for you!"

Vegeta glares and start to fight Trunks as Serori watch. "Stop it! Don't fight please!" She plead to the two before it got out of hand. Neither of them listen to her making her get angry instead worry mostly. She grabbed both of them by the hair which got their attention. Both saiyan men looked at her. "Good, now no more fighting! Today is an holiday for the kids." She hissed at them. "Now if you excuse I am going trick or treating." She told them as she grabbed her hate and walk away like nothing happened Judy nos.

The men just states at her she leaves amaze at her. _God she is a fine saiyan women. If only it hasn't been long.i would have fucked her. If I didn't lose track of her.. Watch if Frieza eve come back I am gonna beat his ass. _Vegeta thought as he didn't notice that his son has followed her. He groans angrily. "Where is his mother?"He asked himself and begin to look for Bulma.

* * *

Serori blushing as she thought about Vegeta. _Why would he do that to me? He has a wife._She thought as she went to get the kids to take them trick or treating. Trunks grab her hand look at her in the eyes. "What is wrong?" She asked Trunks.

He hugged her tight as he rest his head on her shoulder. "Serori.." Trunks whispers in her ear. Serori she blush and looks at him confusedly. "Will you...let me protect you, always?" He asked quietly as he pulled away from her.

Serori looks at him, instead of give an answer he was looking for she tease him. "Ah, no way. You are too weak to protect me." Trunks looks down.

"Fine. Never mind. Forget I asked. I'll quit bugging you. I'll train on my own." Trunks told her as he walk ahead of her frowning. _All I ever is weak to her... I'll show her that she is wrong. I'll show everyone! _Trunks told himself as he clench his fist.

Serori sweat drop and try to call our to him but he just ignore her and kept walking. "Trunks, hey! I was joking. I was trying to lighten the mood." She said but he kept walking ignoring her every word making her frown._ Why do I always make him upset.i don't mean to. _She whines as Trunks just wks out the door and making sure to shut it tight.

Everyone stop what they were doing to stare at the door wondering what happened. "Ma-senpai, where is Papa-chan going." Kibō asked cutely looking up at Serori. Everyone but Seizon, Tamaki and Serori said aww to how Kibō cled Trunks Papa-chan. Serori sweat dropped and picked her up.

"Err... You see, he went to get some fresh air. He want to be alone for awhile." Serori told her as she picked her up. Kibō looks at her pouting.

"Kibō wants Papa-chan go with us." She snuggle Serori pouting more.

"It is alright. He will meet up with us." Serori say to make her less sad.

"Pwomise?"

"Yes."

"Yay!" Kibō got down and wait by the door with Seizon to head out already to trick or treat. Serori open the door and walk out with the two holding their hands. Kibō begin to hum a song about Halloween that Bulma told her about.

Seizon looks at her. "Sing the song louder so Sensitive can hear it, Kibō." Seizon demand of Kibō.

"Okie Doki!" Kibō said and began to sing.

_Boys and girls of every age_  
_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_  
_This our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_  
_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_  
_It's our town, everybody scream_  
_In this town of Halloween_

_I am the one hiding under your bed_  
_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_I am the one hiding under your stairs_  
_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

Seizon begin to sing along with Kibō.

_In this town we call home_  
_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_In this town, don't we love it now?_  
_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_  
_Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream!_

_This is Halloween_  
_Red 'n' black, slimy green_  
_Aren't you scared?_  
_Well, that's just fine_

_Say it once, say it twice_  
_Take a chance and roll the dice_  
_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face_  
_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_  
_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_  
_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

Serori caught on and sing along as well.

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
_Halloween! Halloween!_

_Tender lumplings everywhere_  
_Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job, but we're not mean_  
_In our town of Halloween_

_In this town_  
_Don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_  
_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_  
_And scream like a banshee_  
_Make you jump out of your skin_  
_This is Halloween, everybody scream_  
_Won't ya please make way for a very special guy_

_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_  
_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_  
_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

Kibō giggles when they finished and then realized that they in front of their first house of the night. Seizon excitedly rang the doorbell. "It's OK Kibo. Just hold your bag up and say trick or treat."

He smiled when the door opened. An elderly woman answered. "How cute, a magician and a bunny."

Seizon gently nudged his sister. Kibo timidly stepped forward holding up her bag. "T-Trick or treat!"

The elder smiled. "Aww aren't you the sweetest." They smiled as she put candy in their bags.

Seizon looked into his bag with wide and happy eyes. "Wow it works..." They looked up and bowed.

"Thank you!" They both told the elderly woman as they bow and then grab Serori hand. They begin to drag her to a different house.

"Oniichan, Kibō want to fill Kibō's bag with a lots of candy!" Kibō announced with a big smile dancing on her face.

"Me too, Kibō." Seizon agreed as he sees a bunch of people in front of a big mansion. "There must be a lot of candy there." Seizon grins thinking about the candy he will get. He dashes off and Kibō followed him like a lost puppy. On the other hand Serori just sweat drop and follow close behind as she watch them push their way in front of the mansion.

When they reach the door of the mansion, the kids take a moment to admire it. "Kibō want to ring it this time." Kibō whines as she sees Seizon reaching to answer the door bell. Seizon gave a cheesy smile and step away so she can ring it. Kibō try to reach the door bell, she got on her tippy toes and reach for it. "Wah!" Kibō starts to tear up cause she can't quite reach it. "Kibō can't! Wah!"

Serori chuckle and pick up Kibō Hugh enough to ring the doorbell. "There you go, Kibō. You can ring the doorbell now" She told Kibō. Kibō reach and press the doorbell then Serori put her down on the ground.

"Kibō happy." Kibō claims. All three of them heard foot steps far away but it kept coming closer making the kids hold out their bags with a big smile on their faces.

When the door open it was a man in a zombie costume. "Oh my what a cute little bun-" The man was cut off when a high pitch scream was heard from Kibō. Kibō quickly hid behind her brother and her Ma-senpai. "Hey, hey it is ok. I won't eat your brains." The man said to try to calm down Kibō but no use.

"WAAAAAHHHH!" Kibō cries louder and grip onto them tightly.

"Kibō, it is ok. I'll protect you." Seizon told her. "I'll put a spell on you since I am a wizard but a secret one." He continued and turn around to face her smiling. "As your big brother, I'll protect you from him."

Kibō sniffles and look up at Seizon. "P-promjse...?" She stuttered.

"Of course, he will." Serori jump in and answered for Seizon

Seizon pulls out one of his candy, which a Hersey kiss and then start making up words as a chanting the piece of chocolate. When he was done he handed it to Kibō. "Here you go, it is chanted with a spell that no one can hurt you even though if they very scary like him." Seizon told her as he hands the chocolate to Kibō.

Kibō looks at it then she quickly hurry to open the chocolate and I put it in her mouth. She ate it quickly and hide behind Seizon scared still. "Here, you two can get three candy for each of you." The man told the kids. Seizon and Kibō eyes widened when they heard him say three pieces of candy.

"Booyah! We get three pieces of candy!" Seizon shout excitedly.

Kibō completely forget about her fear of the man. "R-really?"

When they saw the man nod, they both extended their bags out to him. "Trick or treat!" Thy said unitedly grinning brightly. The man and Serori laughs at their reaction as the man filled their bags with more candy. "Thank you!"

* * *

Aftet that seems like hours the trio got home, but the kids quickly went to compare candy in their bag. Serori went to her room and changed out of her costume as quickly as she can, but when she about to put on a T-shirt on, she heard light snoring making her freeze. She turn to see who is on her bed sleeping away after putting on her t-shirt on quickly.

"Food..." The person mumble. Serori get closer to see who it is and then she sweat drop when she had a good look at the person. So she kick them off her bed waking them up. "Gah! I am up!"

"Ruriko, what the hell you doing here sleeping in my room." Serori asked annoyed a little. Ruriko rub her head and look up at Serori.

"Oh, hey. I was hoping you wanted to spar, but I saw you were out trick or treating. I got tired of waiting and fell asleep. My bad." Ruriko say giving her a uneasy chuckle.

"Geez, you are something else." Serori sighs and lay in her bed. "I don't feel like sparring right now." Serori told her.

"Damn. How about tomorrow bright an early, it also have to a long spar." Ruriko said with sparkly eyes and grinning ear to ear. Serori chuckle an smirks.

"Bring it then, in the morning I will destroy you in the spar." Serori smirks.

* * *

Seizon hold up his candies he doesn't want. "I trade you all of this for that Butterfinger." He told his beloved sister.

Kibō pouts and shakes her head. "No way! Those aren't tasty."

"But, Kibō." Seizon whines.

"No no no!" She makes an x with her arms pouting more.

Seizon pouts too and they both started a pouting and staring contest. Tamaki pulls out a Butterfinger out to Seizon. "Here, you go, Seizon." Seizon turn to look at him and then eyes sparkles.

"I really can have it?!" Seizon ask smiling brightly.

"Yeah." Tamaki said then Seizon takes it and run off thanking him. Tamaki sweat drop and walks out of the house thinking about Serori and her costume.

* * *

With Trunks he is on top of the lookout training with Piccolo. "Trunks, you aren't even trying!" Piccolo yelled at Trunks and threw him to the wall. Trunks grunts and looks up at Piccolo.

"Don't give me that crap! I am trying!" Trunks growls at him and kneeling down glaring. "I will become stronger!" Trunks shouts and dash at him head on.

The two started throwing punches, kicks and elbow to one another. Piccolo grabs Trunks and toss him over his shoulder. "If you so what claim to become stronger! Then why are you not super saiyan!? You haven't even master that super saiyan form yet." Piccolo told him and steps on Trunks refusing to letting him get up. "Are you gonna sit there and let those androids make a fool out of you."

Trunks grits his teeth together and growls. "NO! I WILL NOT!" Trunks shouts and an amount of energy erupt blinding Piccolo to move back from the light. Piccolo raise his eyebrow.

"Getting serious now I see? I should get serious myself then." Piccolo said as he take off his weighed clothes and power up all the way. "Now, show me what you have learn since you were gone." Piccolo told him.

Trunks growls and assault Piccolo nonstop but anything he does is affected to his master's master. Piccolo just dodge all his attack, when Trunks attacks started to slow down. Piccolo took this opportunity to punch him in the gut and knee hum in the face.

After Piccolo was done with Trunks, he was badly injured. "Dende, he heal him right away." Piccolo demand from Dende. Dende sweat drop and rushed to Trunks aid immediately as possible.

When Trunks was healed, he growls and hit the floor. "I must become stronger! If it isn't for my sake! For mother sake." Trunks hiss at himself.

* * *

Wh Serori, she is on the roof holding Mr. Koala in her arms. _Why am I thinking about him... I have Tamaki but why do he have to be in my mind always..._ Serori thought as she looks in the sky then she sees something coming towards her. She squint and noticed Trunks is falling down from the sky towards her. She quickly went to catch Trunks before he hurt himself. "Trunks!"

Trunks grunts as he felt him stop falling down and look at his catcher. "S-serori?" He asked as get out of her arms and goes to the room.

"Yeah, that's my name." Serori say softly and goes back and sit on the roof. "So why were you falling?" She asked

"It doesn't matter. It isn't your business what I was doing." Trunks says bitterly looking away.

"I am sorry for what I said before but I don't need someone to protect me always." Serori told him as she hugs the plushy he gave her.

Trunks glance at her and see it. "You still have it?"

"Of course, I do."

"Why?" Trunks asked.

"Well, you gave it to me." Serori told him. Once he heard that his head snap at her direction with his cheeks blushing.

"W-what? So what?" Trunks asked staring at Serori carefully.

"It is important to me knowing it came from you." Serori says softly smiling brightly not knowing the affect she has on him.

Trunks face start to heat up more. "So, I am important to you?" He ask as he scoot closer to her completely forgetting about Tamaki and her relationship.

"Yes, everyone I know is important to me." Trunks sweat drop and looks away.

"Serori, look at me." Trunks looks at her, Serori blinks and turn to look at him but she feels pressure on her lips and then face explode when she noticed he kissed her. Trunks put a hand over hers and deepen the kiss. _She isn't kissing back... I knew this would happened but I couldn't help it... _Trunks thought as be start to pulls away from Serori. "Sorry." He mutters as he moves away from her.

Serori just stay there should shock that she was kissed by Trunks. She stares at him then touch her lips with her index and middle finger blushing. "W-why...?"

"I don't know. I just felt like it." Trunks looks at her. "So, what will you do when it is time for me to go and take the kids with me...?" He asked .

Serori blinks and looks at him. "Are you gonna leave soon...?" She asked sadly not wanting him or the kids to go back to the future.

"I might be leaving soon." He answered making her frown.

"I don't want you guys to go." Serori admitted. "I will miss you guys, too much for you three to go."

"This isn't our timeline."

"I know, but! I just..." Trunks cuts her off.

"But nothing! I will miss all of you guys! This is my world I must be living in." Trunks tells her looking away.

Serori looks down and hugs the plushy tightly. "But...I just can't watch you guys go! I grew attached to all of you!" She snapped and stood up. Trunks looks at her .

"It will hurt us all too! To leave! The kids got attached to you the moment they saw you! So don't you think it will be hard on us too?!" Trunks snapped back at her.

Serori clenched the plushy. "But... isn't there anyway that I can stay with you guys." Serori looks down.

Trunks hugs her tight. "I know, we three will feel the same way but it isn't right to leave our future like how it is. I have to protect my full, there future. I must because if don't.. mother will be gone... I just can't let her down." Trunks tells her.

Serori hugs back."But you are my dear friend! Can't we help you?"

"No, this is my battle alone. I can't let anyone I care about get hurt." Trunks part from the hugs.

Serori looks at him. "I don't care! I don't want you to go get yourself get killed!"

Trunks chuckle. "You think I'll get myself killed them. I will not die young." Serori looks at him.

"Swear to me you won't." She demands as she grabbed his hand tightly. "Swear to me..."

Trunks looks at Thur hands then at her. "It is getting late, you should go to bed." Trunks picks her up bridal style and goes into her room from the window. He put her on the bed. "Sleep tight." Trunks start to leave.

"Trunks...why aren't you swearing to me...?" Serori words stop him.

"Because that's what my father did...and that got him killed. I won't swear to you. I am sorry." With at that Trunks walk out leaving her there. "Sorry.." He whispered before closing her down leaving her there.

Serori just stares at where he was standing

* * *

**Sorry it passed a couple of days of Halloween but here it is. I tried my hardest to make it long and enjoyable for all. I hop you guys like it**


End file.
